8 Teams
by Steele Rose
Summary: Before the elimination rounds begin, the Smashers are divided into eight teams of color for a round-robin. Thrust into a situation of trust and camaraderie, how do the smashers fare in their respective teams? Several one-shots surrounding 8 groups of smash characters. Latest Chapter (White): Robin, curious about outer space, asks Samus to fly him up to the stars in her Gunship.
1. Purple I

He'd been placed on the purple team.

Before the start of the main games, the singles Smash Tournament, the 8-team round robin was to occur. Alph didn't really expect himself to get very far in the singles tournament, but in the teams part of the 4th Super Smash tournament, maybe he had a better shot.

The fighters had been given a week to train and bond together before the start of the actual tournament. This was mostly for the newcomers such as himself, as big names like Mario, Link, and Ness were already experienced and well acquainted with the other competitors. He'd made friends with most of the other fighters here despite the difference in language, and he was enjoying his time outside of the battles.

After singles pool play (where Alph only won 22 of his 100 matches), free-for-all pool play (Alph had an even harder time with that), and wild card doubles (Alph prided himself with his above 50% win rate in that area), the elimination tournament was put-off so that team play could happen.

The 56 fighters were dispersed into eight teams of seven. There was the Gold team (lead by the Radiant Hero Ike), Green (lead by Ace Mercenary Pilot Commander Fox), Blue (lead by the Goddess of Light, Palutena), Red (lead by Mario himself), Purple (lead by the Hero King Marth), White (lead by Wario), Black (lead by the great Donkey Kong), and Brown (lead by the Dark King Ganondorf). Every team was assigned with a R.O.B. unit in the event that the scheduled combatant was unavailable.

Alph was assigned to the purple team, where the team collectively decided that Marth would be best fit to lead the team to glory (to the dismay of King Dedede). Like Alph, Marth did not natively speak the same language as most others in the tournament, but his leadership ability was undeniable that even the hard-headed Falco had no objections to the decision of him being leader. Lead by Marth, the purple team consisted of the F-Zero racer and bounty hunter Captain Falcon, the surprising perfect attendee Jigglypuff, Star Fox's Ace Pilot, Falco, the greedy and narcissistic King Dedede, the high-ranking Koopaling Wendy, and the Koppaite engineer of the S.S. Drake, Alph.

Seeing all of the battle experience everybody else had, Alph had to wonder what his role with this team would be. His mechanical skills would be of no use to a group of fighters in a tournament. This strange new universe that he was invited to allowed him to uproot Pikmin from the ground from seemingly nowhere, but that really only got him so far. His ability to fight by himself was extremely limited, and the Pikmin themselves could not hold their own against the other skilled fighters here.

The Koppaite sighed at his current state. It was an honor to be invited to this three week tournament, but he still didn't really feel like he belonged in a _fighting_ tournament. Even Captain Olimar showcased some fighting capability. Alph ran his fingers across the grass, thinking.

Marth blinked a couple times as he'd found Alph sitting on the floor in wonder in front of him. Marth was pleased to learn that the young engineer was assigned to his team. The Hero King sat down on the grass beside him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? You seem to have been scheduled for four battles tomorrow." Marth begins.

"Is that so?" Alph responds, looking at him for a moment before looking back down at the grass.

Marth nods his head with a grunt of approval. "You will be teaming up with Falco in the first battle, and Wendy in the second. The third and fourth will be determined early tomorrow morning. As leader, you can be assured that I'll be there to cheer you on during the first two."

Alph didn't seem interested. "Yeah," he says. In the distance, he can see Peach pestering Link about something. "Where are the others? On our team, I mean."

"Falco and Captain Falcon went into town. I am not certain where the others went."

"I see."

The two sit there in silence for a moment. Alph never really had much to say and spent most of his time listening. Marth can sense some insecurity in the young engineer sitting next to him. His normally wide eyes were lazy and unfocused. The orange sky was on the verge of becoming purple, but neither of them seemed to mind so much.

"Listen, I have a lot of faith in you. You may not realize it, but your ability to work in teams is astonishing."

Alph rubs the side of his helmet. "Yeah, but now I have a full-formed team relying on me."

Marth nearly rolls his eyes, but stops himself. "Please don't look down on yourself too much. You aren't normally like this. We all believe in you on this team. You have no reason to have such a pessimistic demeanor."

Alph shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

The taller man got up from the grass and put a hand on his hip."Don't guess. Be sure. We will be having a long day tomorrow, and it will be a lot of fun. I am sure of it."

The Koppaite's lazy expression returned to its wary, alert one. He had a small grin on his face, however. "Of course. I feel a lot better now. Thanks a lot, Marth."

Marth returned his smile with a nod. The peaceful sunset between the two was suddenly interrupted by a pheasant and a bounty hunter.

"Lookie here! You guys aren't spending the night out with us, what are you two doing out here?" Falco asks, placing a hand on Marth's shoulder and an elbow on Alph's helmet.

"Where are the others?" Marth asks.

Captain Falcon, not looking quite as jovial as Falco, walks a little closer adjusting his glove. "We saw Wendy having dinner with her fellow Koopalings, and Dedede has already retired for the night. He must have eaten himself to sleep tonight. He's been doing that quite often, lately."

Marth nods. Falco lets go of Marth's shoulder and kneels on one leg next to Alph. "So, are you ready for tomorrow kid? I'll be counting on you! Diddy and Roy won't be so easy!"

Marth frowns at the mention of the name Roy. "Don't worry about me. Just do what you do and I'll follow your lead." The ace pilot gives Alph a friendly nudge and a grin.

"Glad to hear it!" The bird exclaims.

The tall grass to their left ruffles a bit, and a pink spherical creature emerges. "Puff!"

Captain Falcon's mouth falls open in a smile. "There you are. I was wondering where you were." The balloon Pokémon waddles over to the group and rests itself upon Alph's helmet. Falco quickly takes Jigglypuff off of his helmet as she falls asleep, being sent flying several meters away in the process. The group shares a laugh at Falco's misfortune, but Alph still manages to give him his thanks.

Marth can't help but grin widely at the camaraderie being shown in front of him. All seven members of his team were all so different, but he felt like he couldn't have been given a better group of fighters to be teamed with. From the familiar faces to the two newcomers, it felt perfect. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. The other teams were going to be in for a big surprise.

* * *

**_So this is going to be a set of one-shots revolving around each team. This doesn't mean that each team will only have one chapter. Also, I can't be too certain about how often I'll be updating this thing, as I have found myself to be extremely busy lately. I like to think that many of the Smashers have become very close as a result of their constant meet ups, and putting them in situation where they are split into separate teams would cause many fun situations and heat up some rivalries._**

**_Next chapter will be about the White team._**


	2. White I

Robin was getting bored. His name hadn't been called in the last several hours, and he'd just been sitting in the White team's lounge reading. He'd tried watching this 'television' that this new universe introduced to him, but grew bored of it quickly. He couldn't really get into those 'video games' that Wario and Samus seemed to recommend for him. Finally, he'd go out every once in a while to cheer on his teammates, but found himself coming back to this comfortable couch with tome in hand.

Robin looked up from his book to find Pikachu teetering over to the television to try and turn it on. It seemed that no White teamers were in battle right at that moment. The tactician laid his tome down on the couch next to him and stood up a little straighter.

"Hey you, Pikachu," The electric rodent perked its ears up at the mention of its name and muttered a quiet 'Pi?' Robin patted his lap a couple times. "Come here for a second."

The yellow mouse blinked once before hopping over to him, but doesn't actually sit on his lap. Instead, Pikachu just looks up at him and tilts his head. Sometimes Robin forgets that this Pikachu is much more mature than it looks. "Pika?"

Robin doesn't respond to the Pokémon's questioning cry, but just studies him closely. So a Pikachu's power is concentrated on its cheeks, but can conduct electricity throughout its body and can release it whenever necessary. Despite its small size and cute appearance, this little guy sure could pack a huge, electrically charged punch. These 'Pokémon', as they were called, were truly fascinating creatures. From the endearing Jigglypuff to the destructive Charizard, they were all unique and powerful in their own ways.

Pikachu, growing uncomfortable under the man's stare, turned its head away. "Pikachu..."

The tactician shrugged his shoulders and patted him on the head a couple of times. "I can't really understand you, but can you give me an idea of where everybody else is?"

Pikachu jested to the entrance to the lounge. "Pika, Pi Pikachu."

Not getting a hint, Robin lowered his head in defeat. "Um, yeah. Thanks..."

Despite the lack of any real comprehensible answer, it seemed that Pikachu had meant well, as Toon Link and Bowser Jr. had entered through the doorway shortly afterward.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Am I up?"

Toon Link turned to Bowser Jr. "You aren't." The Koopa prince answered.

The young Koopa prince caught sight of the television and jumped. "Whoa! I love this show!" The tiny monster forced a seat next to Robin and focused all his attention at the garbage on the screen. Robin could literally see the show reflected in his eyes. Seemed like the kid would be busy for a while.

Sighing, Robin got up to head for the door, but it opened before he got there and Samus had walked in. She was wearing a denim jacket and white pants. "Hey." She said. Samus wasn't really one to talk very much. In fact, there were a lot of characters in this tournament who seemed to prefer not to talk.

Robin, taking note of the bounty hunter's casual clothing, wondered if the White team just wasn't being called up to fight. "You aren't even in your Zero Suit. Are we really just not being called up to battle?"

Samus nodded her head. "It seems to be that way. I haven't seen you very much at all today myself."

"I've been sitting here all day. How's our team doing?"

The woman took a seat on one of the couches and slipped out of her jacket, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. "Fine."

Robin sighs and looks around. Toon Link spoke just as much as his adult counterpart did, Pikachu couldn't say anything outside of his own name, Bowser Jr. was occupied with his T.V show, and Samus just didn't seem to like conversations. Maybe he was doing something wrong? No, everyone in the Shepherds loved him. This cast of characters weren't any more crazy than that bunch of elite soldiers.

Not much longer after Samus appeared, Wario and Rosalina entered the room. This meant that all seven members of the White team were in standby.

Wario wasted no time to open up the fridge, stuff himself with soda, and then rip open the pantry to stuff himself with garlic-flavored potato chips. With a quick burp, the portly plumber decided to sit on one of the stools near the entrance and stare at the television along with Bowser Jr. Rosalina didn't seem to be interested in doing anything and just stood there.

Robin couldn't believe how boring this bunch could be. Here assembled right now were seven beings of unbelievable power, and they couldn't do much when given the time to spend together except sit staring at a 'television'.

The tactician decided to end his boredom right that moment. Hesitantly, Robin cleared his throat."So, why don't we have a team-wide discussion?" He suddenly proposed. Everybody immediately brought their attention, and intense stares, to Robin's sorry ass. Even Bowser Jr. had diverted his attention away from his cartoons. The white-haired man shuffled his feet at the sudden attention. "Um, we never really got a chance to get together and assess our situation. Why don't we get to know each other now that we have the chance?" That wasn't really true. They had a week before the tournament started, but he never spoke to this bunch specifically very often.

Rosalina gave Robin a soft smile. "I agree heartily. Since we are all a team, we should build a closer bond together while we have the chance." She said gently.

Pikachu yawned and climbed onto Samus's lap. In response, the bounty hunter gave him an affectionate pet, which he wriggled in delight to. "Pikachu doesn't seem very interested." She commented.

Robin gave a wave of disapproval. "He's fine. He's friendly with everybody anyway." He didn't want to mention Pikachu's cold disapproval of his examination from before.

The portly plumber, and also the team leader, decided to take matters into his own hands. "Sure. Why not? We can all talk about how much we don't like Mario."

Rosalina gasped. "No! Wario!"

Robin grasped at his scalp in frustration. Robin had decided that this tournament would be a nice vacation from all of the responsibilities that Chrom had bestowed upon him after the war. He decided to vote for Wario to be the leader after hearing of his treasure hunting exploits and micro-game business. He hadn't expected this from him.

"Why don't we talk about this universe?" Robin suggested. "We've all been given everything we need: our own rooms, three wonderful meals every day, nice company, and a wonderful town to explore. I'm sure the audience enjoys it too." Many inhabitants of the fighter's own universes were invited to attend the tournaments as well as other 'Nintendo' universes. Sometimes, Robin would take a seat with Chrom and Gaius to watch with them when he wasn't battling himself.

Surprisingly, Samus is the one to speak up. "It's been the same every tournament. These tournaments happen periodically, so it's always nice to relax and fight with some acquaintances I only see every six years or so." Oh yeah. Robin forgot for a moment, but Samus and Pikachu are two of twelve to have attended every tournament thus far.

"The food here is always delicious, and the weight room here is excellent!" Wario added. "You should go to the weight room with us, tactician! If you want arms like mine, you should lift with me!"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good."

"Wait a second," Bowser Jr. started. "Aren't you a war person? Someone skinny like you shouldn't be fighting in wars. Look at my dad. He's so big, he just runs through everything like a truck!"

Samus nodded her head. "Geez, Robin. I know I'm a planet jumping bounty hunter, but even I have more muscle mass than you."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement. Robin looked down at himself. He remembered being much more muscular than this. Maybe he'd been out of battle for too long.

"No. I think Robin is fine the way he is, Rosalina begins. "Even if he lacks in muscle mass, his great intellect makes up for it." Robin wanted this to be a discussion about the universe they were thrown into, and instead they made fun of him for being skinny.

Wario gave a hearty laugh and gave him a hard slap on the back. "It's alright, Robin! Starting tomorrow, we'll start working out together! Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Donkey Kong are no fun anyways."

Robin's shoulders sank. "I guess." Maybe his wife would appreciate that too.

Toon Link blinked a couple times and looked at him a little closer. "What?" Robin asked.

Samus was staring at him with great curiosity as well. "Is something wrong?" The tactician asked again.

"Your wife? You mean you're married?" Samus asked. It seemed his thoughts accidentally left his head. The rest of the team suddenly gave Robin their full attention.

"I-is there something wrong with that?" Robin stammers.

"You're so young," Rosalina said. "The only other married people in the tournament are King Marth and Captain Olimar."

The mention of the tiny scientist brought up another thought. "Wait, do you have any children!?" They all asked in unison. His teammates all stood up and leaned over him as he dropped onto the couch and sank into the cushions. If he told the truth, they'd really be all over him.

The stadium-wide intercom, like a gorgeous firefighter in a building-wide fire, came to free Robin right that moment. "White team's Robin and Pikachu, and Gold Team's Ike and Shulk; Please report to Stage No. 1. Will White team's Robin and Pikachu, and Gold Team's Ike and Shulk please report to Stage No. 1." It said. After all those years, Samus still couldn't figure out whose voice that was. The entire lounge groaned in harmony as Robin jumped up from his couch and dashed out of the room. Wario stared at Pikachu as he lazily followed, but grinned. They were going be smother Robin with questions later.

Despite the situation he was just cornered into, he still realized how fun these people in the tournament were. Maybe he'd have a chance to talk with Ike and Shulk before the battle started.

* * *

_**So it seems I actually have a bit of down time for the next few weeks. That reminds me, I have another story to be worrying about.**_

_**Some of these will be hard as there are a couple of characters whose games I'm not very familiar with. With the Purple Team, I didn't have that problem as I am a fan of all of those characters' games (yes, even Captain Falcon). This was another team that I didn't really have a hard time with. This should get harder as I get to characters from games like Kid Icarus and Mega Man.**_

_**Also, if you have anything to say, a review would be nice. I always welcome some criticism. And praise. Can't be too shy to ask for some praise.**_

_**Next chapter will be about the Green team (I'm going in no particular order, by the way).**_

_**Oh yeah, I suppose I should list the teams here, s**__**o you know what to expect.**_

_**Gold Team: Ike, Pit, Shulk, Iggy, Robin (Female), Charizard, Wii Fit Trainer (Male)**_

_**Green Team: Fox, Ness, Kirby, Zelda, Olimar, Lucina, Lemmy**_

_**Blue Team: Palutena, Link, Luigi, Lucario, Little Mac, Greninja, Larry**_

_**Red Team: Mario, Sheik, Diddy Kong, Mega Man, Villager, Roy, Wii Fit Trainer (Female)**_

_**Purple Team: Marth, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Falco, King Dedede, Alph, Wendy**_

_**White Team: Wario, Pikachu, Samus, Toon Link, Robin (Male), Rosalina (and Luma!), Bowser Jr.**_

_**Black Team: Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Dr. Mario, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, Sonic, Morton**_

_**Brown Team: Ganondorf, Bowser, Meta Knight, Pac Man, Dark Pit, Ludwig, Duck Hunt**_


	3. Green I

Hot.

Fox couldn't take the heat. He was so used to the cool air inside his Arwing that higher temperatures irritated him and his fur coat. Everybody appeared to be taking advantage of the scorching hot sun by walking around town and hitting the beaches. Here he was sitting underneath the umbrella of a patio table with Ness.

Ness had just finished practicing his swings. His baseball bat, despite its wooden material, never seemed to chip or crack. The gifted boy loved it so, and now he was resting after a good practice.

The kid from Eagleland began to show great concern in the difficulty in Fox's face.

"You don't seem to be in high spirits." Ness began. The young commander looked up from the table and at the young boy across from him.

"I'm bored." He lied.

"So go do something." Ness answered.

Fox stood up from his seat. "Fine, then. Where's Falco?"

Ness shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?"

Fox threw his arms up in the air and walked away.

The boy watched the anthromorphic fox as he marched away.

"Uwo?"

Ness turned his head to find a pink ball looking up at him. He had the same confused facial expression as usual, but he was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey Kirby. What's up?"

Kirby pointed at the fox in the distance and stared back up at Ness with a questioning look. Ness scratched the back of his head.

"Don't... don't worry about him. He's just feeling under the weather is all." Ness never realized how right he was about that.

Kirby looked away from him and back at the direction where fox had been previously, as he was now gone.

"Where have you been? Where are the others?" Ness questioned.

Kirby just stared at him blankly. Sighing, Ness stood up and gazed farther down the horizon. Approaching were Lucina and Zelda. They were walking towards him, so he decided to sit back down.

"Where's the captain?" Lucina asked. Ness needed to think her question over before realizing what she meant.

"Fox? He was just sitting here for a moment before storming off," Ness replied. "What do you need him for?"

"We are paired together for the next battle. I would like to discuss how we will handle Samus and Bowser Jr. in the upcoming battle."

Zelda gave Ness a soft stare, looked at Lucina, and then back at Ness. The boy understood what she was trying to communicate despite her not needing to say a word. "Settle down a bit. This is a huge tournament, yeah, but you should stay laid back. This tournament is more of a vacation than anything." Ness said.

"Princess Zelda was telling me the same thing," Lucina said. Kirby yawned, the inhale pulling Ness's chair in towards him slightly, and sat down on the floor. "I was hoping to get an edge in the next battle. You, Kirby and Fox all have a lot of experience, which is invaluable."

Zelda and Ness sighed. If she were to plan things off beforehand, and with a teammate like Fox, they'd probably be able to win. The team matches were never taken as seriously as the singles tournament, however, so usually the fighters would use that time to relax. After all, this universe gave them everything they needed.

Lucina looked very determined, however. Also, unlike Zelda and himself, she was wearing her battle clothing in this scorching heat.

"He walked off somewhere that way. I'm not really sure where he went, but he went that way, definitely."

"Can you direct me?" Lucina asked.

"I'll go too." Zelda added.

Ness cleared his throat. "Sure." The boy got up and began to make his way to where Fox might have been. Then, the two young women gave each other a look before they followed him. Lucina made sure to pick the sleeping Kirby up off the ground before making her way to Fox.

After getting some info from somebody from Captain Falcon's universe, the group entered a restaurant to find Fox, Olimar, and Lemmy hanging out at a table. The group caught the attention of everybody in the restaurant, as suddenly the entire green team was assembled in one public area. Captain Olimar beckoned them over, while Fox gabe them a short wave.

"Hello," Zelda greeted. The princess took a seat next to Lemmy, who seemed eager to go out and play. "Lucina wanted to talk to you, Fox."

Fox blinked. "You did? What's up?" Despite the unbearable heat, he was still a more than capable leader. Lucina was part of his team, he couldn't ignore her if she needed something.

Lucina placed the sleeping Kirby, who had swallowed his own sunglasses in his sleep, on a seat before leaning over and placing her hands on the table. "Yes. I would like to discuss our upcoming battle against Samus and Bowser Jr."

Fox let out a breath. "If you really want to plan for that, then sure, but why don't you try settling down a bit and relaxing? I'm sure our opponents aren't doing much in terms of preparation themselves."

"My father always taught me that a leader must never rest and never stop learning. If we stay on top of ourselves, victory will be inevitable." Lucina answered.

Fox furrowed an eyebrow. She seemed very set on this. Their battle was not going to happen for another few hours, though. Also, it was unbearably hot. Fox had to wonder how Lucina could be fine covering so much of her body in this heat. "Aren't you hot in that? We have a few hours before our battle. Relax a little." Zelda was wearing a simple sun dress, Olimar still had his helmet on, but was wearing a plain shirt. Even Fox himself was wearing a sleeveless shirt to combat the sun. Lucina was the only one wearing clothing to cover her arms and legs.

The blue-haired girl straightened her posture. "Is... is that right?" Lucina looked to her left to find both male and female Robins wearing plain summer clothing eating lunch together. Out the window, she could see Shulk and Pit having what seemed to be an amusing conversation. Even though there was a huge tournament occurring, everybody was so carefree.

Olimar scooted over a little bit. "Why don't you have lunch with us? We are all friends here, aren't we?" The captain suggested. Lucina stared at all the faces staring up at her around the table, all of them friendly. Fox less so, but he looked to be aggravated by something else.

"I... I suppose." The time disowned princess took her seat next to Olimar.

"So did you guys see the fight between Ganondorf and Pac Man and Palutena and Little Mac? Ganon is so destructive!" Ness began. Zelda shook her head slowly in dissatisfaction.

The team's conversation took a much lighter tone thereafter, but Fox still didn't seem so comfortable in his position.

"White Team's Samus and Bowser Jr., and Green Team's Fox and Lucina; please report to Stage No. 2. Will White Team's Samus and Bowser Jr., and Green Team's Fox and Lucina; please report to Stage No. 2." The intercom suddenly spoke. Fox, despite his jovial attitude, wasted no time to get out of there. The restaurant didn't have an air conditioner. Maybe the stage will be set to Rainbow Road. Lucina finished her drink and waved farewells to her teammates and acknowledged the two Robins before exiting the restaurant to report to the stadium.

They never planned for the upcoming battle, but Lucina never remembered.

* * *

**_Certain characters are much easier to write since they already have a clear pronounced personality, like Lucina and Fox. Others like Ness and the Koopalings should give me a hard time. I want to make sure that no character gets ignored too much._**

**_Next chapter is going to be about the Gold team. I want to make sure I go over every team before making a second one-shot for a team._**


	4. Gold I

Charizard inhaled deeply. This snowy-haired maiden had fallen asleep on him for the third time this tournament. She was new to the tournament, and the flame Pokémon had found a friend in her quickly. There was another one, a white-haired man wearing similar clothing with a similar style of combat, but other than appearance and vocation, they were both very different. Somehow, by way of luck, they had ended up on the same team, and here they were now underneath a tree.

Robin had been reading a crime-themed narrative after finding Charizard roosting underneath a tree. The two had been sitting there for hours. Now, the tactician was asleep against his side, and Charizard did not want to interrupt her in her slumber. For now, the winged lizard did not mind staying put for a bit.

* * *

"It's gone!"

Pit scratched his head nervously. His Palutena Bow was gone! Not only did he need that for the tournament, but...

"Lady Palutena is going to kill me!" He screamed, pulling his hair. The angel jumped around in stress before falling to the ground. "Well... I guess I have to go and find it." He muttered.

It was at that moment that Ike and Shulk had come to pass upon him. The two had just eaten a friendly dinner. The sun was still out, but it was nearing the horizon and the sky was on the verge of becoming orange. The heroic Radiant Hero and Monado boy were chatting happily until they both almost tripped on an unusually sad angel on the floor.

"What the-" Ike begins. Pit suddenly jumped up off the ground.

"I'll just look everywhere and ask everybody!" Pit exclaimed, his previous despair completely erased. The insufferably upbeat angel began to run a certain direction but was knocked back onto the floor by Ike's battle-hardened torso. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Ike apologized. The man offered him a hand. "You look as chipper as usual."

Pit grinned, showing his teeth. "Yeah! I lost the Palutena Bow! Lady Palutena is going to rip my wings off when she finds out!" He exclaimed, his grin still present. Ike and Shulk raised their eyebrows in suspicion. The two of them could not think of how to respond to what the angel had just admitted.

"You... you enjoy that kind of thing?" Shulk asked. Ike elbowed him in the stomach.

"What he means is..." Ike cleared his throat. "Would you like us to help you find it?"

Pit lightly punched himself in the head. "Well, if you'd be so kind..."

Ike put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it to us! We'll find it before Lady Palutena can even hear about this fiasco. Right, Shulk?"

The blond man flashed a grin. "Anything for you," Shulk suddenly raised a fist in the air. "Gold team rules!"

Ike watched as the two cheered in happiness as they scrambled off to find the lost bow. What was up with those two? One was unusually and sometimes annoyingly merry. The other normally intelligent and upbeat one looked like he had left his intelligence at his dorm and overstocked himself with cheerfulness. Maybe Pit was rubbing off on him.

* * *

An hour passed. Pit felt as though he had asked everybody! Meta Knight, Ness, nor Captain Falcon could help him (they took great care not to go anywhere near Palutena or the blue team), Iggy and the nameless male Wii Fit Trainer had also begun to aid them in their search. The sky had become fully orange at this point, and they had no clues as to where the bow could be. Pit was scheduled to battle alongside Wii Fit Trainer later that night. If he couldn't find his weapon before then, who knows what would happen?

"Argh!" Pit shouted suddenly, getting on his knees and banging his fists against the brick-laden ground. "Where could it be? You would think we would have found it by now!"

Shulk abruptly stopped walking. "Now that I think about it..." He suddenly pondered. The others listened to him intently. "What if it had been stolen?"

The others stiffened in shock. "I... suppose... we hadn't thought of that possibility." Ike admitted. The nameless Wii Fit Trainer nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but... How will we find out who could have done it?" He questioned.

Iggy rested his chin on his fist, thinking. The group stood there in wonder until the Koopaling came across an idea. "We will also have to figure out why they would do it. The obvious reason would be to cheat in the battle later. Who are you scheduled to fight against, Pit?"

Pit shook his head. "I don't want to point fingers at anybody."

Ike leaned in closer to him. "Do you want to find that bow or not?" The man asked, his voice rising.

The angel inhaled sharply at the burly man's lessening composure. "Fine! Fine. Wii Fit Trainer and I are fighting Rosalina and Pikachu later. I do not believe that either of them would cheat to gain an advantage. We have..." Pit turned to look at a clock on the wall. "45 minutes!" He shouted. The angel proceeded to grab onto his hair in frustration and run around in circles, screaming.

Iggy stuck out his leg to trip Pit. "Shut up!" The Koopaling shouted. "If it's come to this, we just have to go and confront Rosalina and Pikachu about it!"

* * *

Three figures were hiding behind a corner, watching the group closely.

"This might actually work." One commented quietly.

"They seem like they might be on to us, though." The third said.

"I'm still not too sure about this." The second said begrudgingly.

"You can't say that now! You planned all of this!" The third whispered.

"Yeah, after you promised to let me ride on your 'motorcycle'." The second answered.

"That thing is shaped specifically for me, I doubt you'd be able to ride it. Admit it, you _wanted_ to cheat."

The first one sighed. "What if we get caught?"

The second gave a light chuckle. "I planned for that occasion as well."

"So what are you so unsure about?" The third questioned.

The second sighed. "Unlike you guys, I'm not so used to cheating."

The first and third gave him two toothy grins. "Isn't it so fun?"

The second looked down, ashamed. "Heh," He chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

The three of them were very taken in by their conversation, they did not notice the burly blue haired man looking down at them disapprovingly. Suddenly, the three of them began laughing. Ike tensed up in rage and kicked the short man right in the back, sending him flying. The other two stopped laughing at once and looked behind them to see a frightening buff swordsman.

"Care to explain?"

The two of them screamed in fright. Bowser Jr.'s scream was capable of sending people flying, something he sometimes forgot, and Ike was sent flying backwards. The two stared at him for a moment, stunned, before Bowser Jr. materialized his clown car and grabbed Robin before flying away, leaving Wario behind.

"They're retreating!" Ike shouted. The others looked up in surprise as they saw Bowser Jr. and Robin flying away in a ball-shaped clown face.

Shulk quickly grabbed the Monado off of his back. The young man stuck the sword in front of him as several colorful characters flashed above it before stopping on a dark blue one. "Speed!" He shouted. The man dashed off towards them, running faster than most could hope to accomplish. Iggy quickly materialized his own clown car and grabbed the Wii Fit Trainer.

Pit and Ike were left behind. "What are you doing?" Ike asked. "Fly after them!"

"I went over this already! I can't fly!" Pit quickly reminded him before giving chase as well. Shaking his head, Ike got up from the ground and took off.

* * *

Robin tapped his hand against the edges of the clown car and looked back. "We left Wario behind!"

Bowser Jr. put his palms up in an uncaring fashion. "Forget about him. If we can stay uncaught for 40 minutes, we'll be fine! Papa will be so proud of me!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Fly us into the clearing down there." The buildings of the town cleared up to show a fountain that seemed to have been untouched for quite a while. Bowser Jr. made a sharp turn and lowered the car.

"Stop!" They heard. The two turn around to see an angry blond man with an accent running straight at them with a glowing red sword in his hands.

"Never mind! Let's keep flying away!" Robin suggested. Bowser Jr. angled the car back up as they took off again. The Koopa Prince made sure to drop a couple of mecha-koopas at Shulk as they flew away.

Robin took out a tome. "Let's hope there aren't any more of them."

"If we're lucky, we can just fly around up here until the match starts!" Bowser Jr. exclaims.

"Yeah..." The tactician agreed. "The town looks really nice from up here, doesn't it?"

The little prince merely nodded in agreement.

"Come back here!"

The two turned around to see the bespectacled Koopaling in his own clown car, giving chase. There was a muscular pale man in yellow spandex sitting behind him.

"We won't!" The two denied in unison. Frustrated, Iggy fired cannonballs at their clown car.

Bowser Jr. struggled to dodge them as he swerved and rolled away from them. Robin grabbed onto the edge for his life. "Whoa! Stop moving so much! I have an idea!" Bowser Jr. slowed down his evasive maneuvers until he was steady.

Despite the clear target, Robin bravely stood up straight and placed a foot on the edge, tome in hand. "Come at us!" He shouted.

Iggy snickered and fired more cannonballs. Robin stuck his palm out. "Thunder!" The tactician fired thunderbolts to block the cannonballs. Miraculously, they actually stopped the projectiles in the air, causing falling balls for Iggy himself to have to fly around.

* * *

Fox and Falco were both sitting on a bench discussing a recent model of dogfighter they came across in their last spacial mission before the tournament began. Suddenly, their eyes were drawn to the west, where an amazing aerial battle on clown faces was happening. One of the flying machines was chasing and firing projectiles at the other. There was a white-haired man standing on the fleeing machine blocking cannonballs with some of his own projectiles. Suddenly, another man in yellow spandex jumped out of the chasing machine, hopping on the falling projectiles.

"Amazing!" They both shouted in unison.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Wii Fit Trainer was hopping towards them on the fallen cannonballs. Robin refused to fire straight at him in fear that he would fall to his death.

"Are you crazy!?" Robin shouted.

"Give it back!" The Wii Fit Trainer shouted.

"Jump!" They suddenly heard. Unexpectedly, a blond man had grabbed a hold of Iggy's clown car and crawled inside. Then, the man stood up a little bit straighter to reveal...

"It's Shulk!" Robin shouted. This was unbelievable, what was happening right now. It was so outrageous it was... fun.

Bowser Jr. wailed in fear and increased his speed.

Robin looked down. "Where do you keep those robotic monsters?" He asked, referring to the mecha-koopas.

Bowser Jr. ducked and took one out. Robin grinned, took it, and chucked it at Iggy. The Koopaling dodged it and fired another cannonball. That didn't do much. Robin wasted no time to deflect it, but the Wii Fit Trainer was getting closer and closer.

"We have to stop the Wii Fit Trainer!" Robin shouted. Bowser Jr. gave him a thumbs up sign and swiftly cut a sharp left.

Robin looked back to see Iggy drop down to catch the falling Wii Fit Trainer.

"We... we did it! We got away!" Robin cheered.

Bowser Jr. laughed heartily. "Yes! Woohoo!"

The two of them began cheering humorously, chanting songs and laughing at everybody they passed by.

Suddenly, the clown car stopped moving. The two of them were pulled forward and planted their faces into a scaly wall.

*GRRRRRRRRRRHOAAAAAAARGH*

The two screamed and squirmed over to the back of the clown car. Charizard had intercepted them and caught the clown car with his hands. The vehicle was now suspended in the air with Charizard's flying.

A white twin-tailed head appeared behind Charizard. "Going somewhere?" The female Robin asked.

Male Robin and Bowser Jr. looked over the edge. They were a long away up.

Charizard growled fiercely. "Word around is that Pit lost his weapon. Care to tell us where it is?" The female tactician asked.

Male Robin and Bowser Jr. swallowed loudly.

* * *

Ike watched as Pit ran off. Shrugging. The Radiant Hero sauntered over to Wario, knocked out from the hard kick to the rear.

Ike picked up the man by the shirt. "Where is Pit's bow?" He asked lowly.

Wario struggled under his grip, but only caused Ike to tighten his grip on him.

"Don't make me ask again. You don't need to make this so hard." Ike threatened. Suddenly, a long blue blade had dropped from Wario's back.

"Hmm?" Ike raised an eyebrow. The man threw Wario aside and picked up the weapon.

"Oh I see," The man looked over to find two tiny clown cars flying away in the horizon. "So that's how it is, huh?"

* * *

Male Robin and Bowser Jr. sat on the ground, defeated and worn out. The gold team had caught them red-handed. Charizard snarled at the two of them while the others gave them hard looks of disapproval. They also called the members of the White team over to show their teammates' shame.

"I don't even know how to assess this," The female Robin said. "Bowser Jr. is a young pest as it is, so I would expect this from him. What about you, Robin? Why would you do this?"

The male tactician rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Wario promised me something, so I agreed to help them."

Samus exhaled deeply. "How low. I'm ashamed in the two of you, truly."

Pit pushed past the assembled group, panting in exhaustion. "You caught them! Perfect!" Pit out his hand on his knees and gave many sharp exhales, exhausted from the run. "Where's the Palutena Bow!" He demanded.

Suddenly, Pit was pushed aside by a burly blue-haired man. He threw Wario on the ground in between Male Robin and Bowser Jr. "He had it. You chased these two for nothing." Ike answered. He handed the speechless Pit his weapon.

"Hey!" Pit said between pants. "How'd you get here so quickly!?"

Fox and Falco pushed Pit aside once again and crowded around Iggy and Bowser Jr. "That was some amazing flying!" Fox praised.

Female Robin leaned into Charizard's belly and laughed merrily. So many things were happening at once. It was so much fun!

The intercom suddenly spoke, calling Pit and Wii Fit Trainer to the next battle. Rosalina and Pikachu were called over as well. The four of them broke away from the group upon hearing their names.

"But I'm so exhausted!" Pit complained. Rosalina patted him on the head as she walked towards the stadium, Pikachu waddling behind her.

Ike gave him a hard shove "Stop complaining! We'll go cheer you on!" The blue haired man decided to walk to the stadium with them.

Shulk gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "Good luck. Go get them, angel boy!" He said.

"You aren't coming?" Pit asked.

"I want to see what happens to these poor lads." He admitted.

The intercom spoke again. "Male Robin, Bowser Jr. and _Wario_, please report to the Established Building," Wario stiffened at the voice. It was not the same voice that called combatants to the stadium. "Immediately." It added.

Male Robin and Bowser Jr. were worried by Wario's apparent fear. Nobody was ever allowed in the Established Building uninvited. If you were called in there, you must have been in major trouble.

Charizard stomped the ground behind them, causing them to bounce off of the ground and on their feet.

"Better get a move on! You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, do you?" Female Robin teased.

The trio of failed thieves gulped nervously.

* * *

_**This was really fun to write. I never realized how fun chase scenes were. This took longer than the other chapters, but sooner or later, long gaps of time between chapters should be expected. I managed to include a multitude of characters in this one. I'm proud of this**_

_**Next chapter is going to be about the red team.**_


	5. Red I

"You called me here?"

Sheik silently entered the room. Waiting for her was Mario, a major organizer for the tournament as well as the red team's captain. He was seated behind an ornate desk decorated with papers among papers. Mario had called for her specifically. Despite the plumber's preference to keep his mouth shut (like so many other fighters here), his influence and standing amongst the fighters caused him to be named team captain.

"Yes, I, um," Mario began. "I have something I-a need to announce to the general public. Your position on my team as well as your general influence on entire Smash Bros. culture has decided to make you the first person I tell. The other three, Pikachu, Kirby, and Link, all know of this news as well." His accent never faltered nor thickened.

"But since those three do not speak..." Sheik muttered.

"It is up to me to break this news out."

"So, what is this report you were so anxious to tell me?"

Mario looked down at his desk and ran his finger along a particular piece of paper that stood out amongst the rest. Fittingly, the plumber opted to just hand her the paper, which the sheikah accepted silently.

Sheik's eyes widened upon taking one glance at the sheet of paper. On the top right was a portrait of a familiar face. The woman skimmed through the letter, quickly finding the one thing she wanted.

_..that despite the late entry, we have decided to welcome __**Mewtwo**__ back into the Smash Bros. competition. With such popular demand and its existing experience in this competition, we have concluded that there is no reason to exclude it from the tournament..._

"This late!? The preliminaries and round robins have ended!" Sheik protested.

"It has been-a decided. I personally don't-a may not have, eh, a likable personality, but it is too popular. Many people were disappointed by its exclusion in the last competition."

"Brawl." Sheik reminded herself. While Sheik completely destroyed the competition in the Melee tournament before being defeated in an upset by Fox in the Grand Final, Brawl was a completely different story. A newcomer by the name of Meta Knight had completely obliterated his way through the tournament. In second place...

"No mention of the Ice Climbers?" Sheik hopefully asked.

Mario shook his head. "I'm afraid not," The plumber stood up from his seat. "Mewtwo will be arriving shortly. We have not yet decided how we will usher it into the competition while it is in the middle of action. If it comes to it, we may have to add another 50 matches into the Round Robin singles and doubles."

"That would cause this tournament to become too long."

The plumber laughed. "Not that anyone would-a mind. This tournament _is_ just a long vacation to most people, after all. The audience loves being here as well."

"I suppose." Robin was spotted having a date with his wife in one of the more dignified restaurants. Sheik had witnessed it herself. The surrounding eaters treated them like some celebrity couple even though Robin was fairly new to the tournament.

Sheik nodded to turn and leave, but Mario grabbed her wrist. "Wait a moment." The plumber insisted.

"Is there anything else you needed me for?" Sheik asked.

Mario grinned widely and reached around his back to grab something from his desk. In his hand was a microphone. Sheik took it absentmindedly as Mario stepped back and pressed a red button on his desk.

"I would appreciate it if _you_ told the general public of Mewtwo's return." Mario mused, urging her to take the mic.

Sheik just stared at him incredulously.

* * *

Diddy Kong evaded a slash from Lucina with great agility and grabbed her arm. The chimp then proceeded to use her shoulder as a support to swing himself away from the scuffle. Lucina, caught by surprise, gritted her teeth in frustration as the red teamer mocked her with a funny dance. Then, before she knew it, she was caught in a bug net.

"Wha-?"

The villager behind her grinned as he went and threw her towards Diddy Kong.

The teenaged hero watched as she flew away from the Villager, who had just taken a huge blow to the stomach from a kick by Kirby.

Then she found herself being sucked back in by Kirby's inhale. Afterwards, she gently landed on the ground in front of Kirby.

"Thank y-" Kirby wasted no time and turned back around to fight the Villager again. Lucina sighed and turned back to face Diddy Kong, who seemed to get back in serious mode.

* * *

Roy watched silently from the red team's bench on the sidelines. It didn't seem like either of his teammates were taking this as seriously as their opponents were. To his right, Mega Man was really getting into it. Cheering whenever somebody would land a solid hit or evade a scary attack.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Roy mumbled, adjusting his shell.

The crowd roared as the Villager went flying sideways. The stage was set to the Omega Form of Skyworld. So while the crowd could see the unique terrain as well as the combatants, the fighters also saw the clouds and a fountain. In return, the combatants could not see (but they could hear) the crowd.

Kirby pumped one of his stubby arms in celebration in response to the crowd's enthusiasm. Mega Man sat back down and pouted.

"Yeah... Kirby's a great fighter ain't he? Makes me wonder how he can resist takin' Mister Dedede's throne."

Mega Man didn't seem to notice his comments and was still watching the battle. Diddy shot a peanut at Kirby, which bounced off of his head and shattered upon making impact with Lucina's chest. Mega Man stood up and pumped a fist as Diddy continued his onslaught.

Roy threw his hands up in frustration and stood up.

"Attention everybody!" The intercom suddenly spoke. The fighters stopped and gave their attention. The audience quieted down a little bit, but not really. "We have a very important announcement to make!" Whose voice was that? Roy crossed his arms and tapped his foot, trying to make out the owner of the voice. It sounded a little bit familiar. It was highly energetic and belonged to a young woman. Roy didn't really know any overly energetic girls in this tournament. At least, none that sounded like this. "We are very delighted to reintroduce Mewtwo into the battle!" Suddenly members of the crowd cheered in reaction. Kirby jumped in surprise at the sudden announcement, but didn't seem to dwell on the information, while the other fighters looked on in confusion. "I would like to repeat! Mewtwo will be rejoining the competition as a late entry!"

Roy looked at Mega Man and the Wii Fit Trainer, who was drinking a bottle of water behind him. "Hoodoo? Who's that?"

The female health nut placed her bottle down next to Mega Man. "I think it was 'Huge Glutes'."

Fox rushed over to the red team's bench. "Mewtwo! The Pokémon who was at the Melee tournament and sucked!"

"He sucked? Why did he come back?" Roy asked.

"Because he's popular! Why do you think Link keeps coming back to these things?"

Wii Fit Trainer sat down. "I don't think Link sucks. He's maintained a perfectly sound body."

"What is he like?" Mega Man asked.

Fox brought a pensive expression to his face, aided by the hand spread across his mouth. "Eh," Fox brought a hand forward to prove some points. "He's a bit of an ass, and he attacks using his mind."

"Like Ness?" Roy asked.

"Ness isn't an ass!" Mega Man protested.

"No, stupid! I meant the mind battle!"

McCloud waved his hand to shush them. The battle next to them continued when Diddy Kong snuck up behind Lucina and tripped her. "No. I mean he can stop things in front of him with his mind and direct them away. He can also pick you up with his mind if you get too close. And he teleports. Far."

"I thought you said he sucked." Roy reminded him.

Fox scratched the back of his ear. "Well, he didn't do so well in the Melee tournament. That tournament relied heavily on athleticism, which Sheik and I have so much of. It was a wonder how Peach and Jigglypuff did so well."

"Who won that tournament?" Mega Man asked.

Fox grinned proudly and beat his chest. "Hmm. Yours truly."

"Whoa! Really?" Roy shouted. Now he was interested! Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer began to give them their immediate attention as well.

"Yessiree! I gloat to Falco about it all the time. The poor bird came in third."

"Who came in second?" Mega Man asked.

"Sheik. She did so well that tournament. Many were surprised that I stepped up to the plate and knocked her down a peg."

"Why was Mewtwo late to this one?" Mega Man wondered.

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? He completely missed the last tournament. And now he comes late to this? He sure has some kind of shi-eh," Fox quickly cut his mercenary mouth off there. "Well, that doesn't matter. All I want to know is how they'll add him into this so suddenly."

"The winner is... Green Team!" The announcer shouted, a different voice from the one that announced Mewtwo's return.

Fox bit back a laugh. "Well, I better go congratulate them. See you later, rooks."

The fox ran off as the terrain returned to the normal and the fighters became aware of their surroundings. Fox, being the team leader that he is, rallied his present team and went to congratulate their teammates.

Roy looked at one of the speakers in the stadium. Whose voice was that on the intercom?

* * *

Mario applauded Sheik's attempt at a hyped announcement. Despite her calm and almost too cool character, she could be a very energetic personality when she forced it out.

"Yay! Haha!" Mario cheered.

Sheik stared at the microphone in her hand. These didn't exist where she was from. "That was... exhilarating, to say the least."

"You should do this more often! I can bet you that-a nobody would guess that that was you!" Mario exclaimed.

The sheikah felt her cheeks warm up in pride. Then she caught herself and placed the microphone back on the desk.

"If you'll excuse me, I will be returning to our team." Sheik muttered. The sheikah took one last look at the microphone on the table before she silently left the room.

* * *

_Sorry for being so late, anybody who actually began reading this thing. I've been doing my best clearing up the atmosphere surrounding the Smash tournament. I want to portray Smash Bros. as a laid back, but also a well-organized and competitive union of fighters._

_One of the main things I'll do in this story force certain characters into situations they aren't comfortable with. Hence everything that's happened with certain characters in every team so far. From Alph's inclusion in the first place to Sheik bringing energy on a microphone._

_Next chapter will be about the Blue Team. This is the team I was most excited to write about: a group of powerful but clumsy warriors (and Luigi) lead by a dainty and sarcastic but powerful Goddess._


	6. Blue I

Larry watched as Little Mac beat the Sandbag to a pulp. The seemingly animated Sandbag didn't pay this any mind, however. Larry had witnessed Mac's ab crunches, bench presses, jump rope, and spars with holograms of eccentric humans, all of which spoke different languages. All the while being shouted at with words of enthusiasm from his trainer, Doc Louis. Doc had left the gym earlier, leaving Mac with Larry and the Sandbag. Captain Falcon was also in the gym before, but he seemed to have left earlier.

"You have a match with Lucario in thirty minutes." A voice called. The two blue teamers turned their heads to see their leader, and also the only female member of their team, peeking in through the entrance. The red Wii Fit Trainer was behind her, ready to enter.

"Got it." Little Mac muttered. The aspiring champ took a seat on the bench next to Larry and guzzled down on a bottle of ice water. The gym that the Smashers used looked almost exactly like the Wii Fit Studio that was also used as a stage for fighting. However, there were fitness instruments and stations everywhere. Weights, mats, sandbags, treadmills, jump rope, exercise bikes. Everything any smasher needed to stay in shape. However, there wasn't nearly as much space like the official Wii Fit Studio for fighting.

Palutena frowned and entered the gym with an extra skip to her step. While the Goddess of Light was not a particularly powerful or weak combatant in the competition, her status as a goddess and her ability to lead warriors in battle caused her to be chosen as a team captain. Needless to say, her teammates were more than impressed with her ability to keep them all in check.

Larry scooted over to allow Palutena to sit. "Who won that match between the Purple Team and the Black Team?" The Koopaling asked.

"The Black Team," the green-haired woman answered. "Mr. Game &amp; Watch was lucky enough to hammer a 9 into Dedede's head. You can probably guess how angry Falco had gotten with him after allowing that to happen."

Little Mac put his drink down with more force than needed. "Who will we be fighting against?" He asked.

Palutena giggled. "You look eager to fight."

The boxer inhaled sharply, but didn't respond. With no reason to tease any further, the goddess answered his question. Mac didn't get flustered so easily like the other members of this team. "_You_," she began, positioning herself to face him. "Are going to fight against... Bowser and Pitoo! On the Brown Team!"

Larry flinched at the sound of his boss's name. "I... I see..." Mac uttered. Bowser was a very powerful opponent. Even if he was a little slow and athletically limited, his size and strength alone was enough to topple even the most sturdy opponents. Little Mac was no stranger to heavy abuse. Gargantuan boxers like Mr. Sandman and King Hippo were heavy hitters like no other. What Mac was worried about was his ability to fight two opponents at once. Dark Pit could fly, something that Little Mac can't even come close to doing. He would have to evade an aerial onslaught from Dark Pit and a barrage of heavy blows from Bowser. With the way this tournament works, and his size, even a little bit of abuse could cause a hard hit from Bowser to-

"Hello? Are you still there?" The teenager was suddenly taken away from his critical thinking and was now staring into... well... quite the pretty face.

Despite being a superstar boxer, the kid was still only in his teens. So his first reaction was to get red in the face and look elsewhere. Something Palutena quickly noticed.

"Where are you looking? It's weird talking to somebody who isn't actually looking at me."

Palutena decided at that moment to lean in a little closer. Mac, unsure of what to do, simply gulped in embarrassment. The goddess giggled lightly and backed off. Larry had no clue how to react to what was unfolding in front of him.

"Anyway," Palutena clapped her hands together in delight. "I've decided to take it upon myself to treat you all to dinner tonight!" Her two teammates' eyes lit up upon hearing this.

The blue Koopaling hopped off of the bench and bounced on his toes. "Huh? Really? What kind of food will you be making?"

"I'm going grocery shopping after your match. I've been thinking of trying to make pasta. How does penne alla vodka sound?"

Little Mac, in response to the idea of Italian food, quickly stood up and clenched his fists. "That sounds perfect."

Palutena stared at the boxer in surprise at his sudden movement, but quickly regained her calm form. "Then I guess that's decided!" The goddess stood up and headed towards the door. "And if you lose this match," Little Mac looked up from his wrist, which he had been examining for some reason. "You and Lucario aren't eating at all tonight."

The teenager's eyes lit up in an inferno. "In one hour, Bowser and Dark Pit will regret ever stepping foot inside the stadium."

The green-haired goddess assumed a sunny smile on her youthful features. "Happy to hear it. Now don't disappoint me."

Captain Falcon entered the gym as Palutena exited. "You all seem happy. Did I miss something?"

* * *

"Huargh!" Little Mac exerted all of his force into one final punch aimed at Bowser's chest. The force was enough to send the King of Koopas flying away and into the blast zone, taking away his final stock.

Behind him was a struggling Dark Pit and a ferocious Lucario. The two danced around each other for a few seconds until Lucario was able to deliver a kick to send the flawed clone in Mac's direction. The kid caught a glimpse of a cheering Palutena and Larry at the sidelines as he winded up his arm for a devastating swing. With eyes blazing, the small boxer sent a destructive hook to Dark Pit's shoulder, causing him to fly away and out of sight. Then, Little Mac began to hear the usual clamor after knocking out a daunting opponent. The crowd goes wild, Doc Louis begins to rave, and he gets tackled to the ground by Link, Luigi, Larry, and Palutena.

Well, the last part normally doesn't happen, but he appreciated the rabid celebration from his teammates. Boxing wasn't exactly a team sport, but it sure felt good to be part of a team.

Link and Doc Louis lifted the teen up on their shoulders. The crowd around him began to celebrate his success. And he almost swore he saw Soda Popinski in the audience with an impressed air.

"Pasta!" Little Mac shouted. His teammates cheered in response and began to chant 'Pasta' with him. He sure loved being a part of this tournament.

* * *

"What in the world was that?"

Luigi took a seat beside the boxer. Little Mac was lying down on the many couches in the mansion, a hand over his face. Palutena had treated the team to a huge dinner. All members dug in with great fervor and candor, and left the dinner table grasping at their stomachs.

"I don't know, but it didn't taste like pasta." Mac answered.

Luigi watched as Lucario helped a sickly Greninja over to the restroom.

"Great match by the way," Luigi stood up. "I'm-a going to bed. Good night."

Mac replied with a soft 'Night' and assumed a more comfortable position. Nobody would mind if the kid slept here tonight, right?

* * *

Wet.

Mac was covered in water all of a sudden. What in the world is-

"5 o'clock Mac baby, 5 o'clock! Let's get that work in!"

Doc Louis put his bucket down on the ground and helped the boxer off the couch. Every morning, Doc Louis would take a bucket of water and wake the young man up for his daily training.

"But I don't feel so good."

The trainer gave him a disapproving look. "Don't even think about winning without putting in the work! I don't care if you have diarrhea, measles, or a cheating girlfriend! You've got to train!"

Little Mac sighed and threw the couch pillow aside. Smash ain't no joke. The boxer will not accept defeat with the hot streak he's been on.

'Smash ain't no joke. Smash ain't no joke.'

"Give me my hoodie. Let's get going."

* * *

_That went differently than I expected, but this was actually a really good result. I didn't intend to make this revolve around Little Mac, but he was the newcomer I was most excited about as he was the only wanted character of mine that actually became a playable character. Link was supposed to get much more face time, but I guess he'll have to wait._

_I hope I portrayed Palutena correctly. I'm happy with the conversation she ended up having with Mac and Larry._

_After I finish writing the first one-shots for the Black and Brown teams, I'll have to return to this team. The particular cast of characters assembled on this team can create a number of amusing scenarios. I hope to be able to create something fun to read and write._

_Next chapter will be about the Black team! I hope to actually include a R.O.B. as well as the main R.O.B in this next chapter. I also hope to clear up the existence of both Dr. Mario and Mario, but also Mewtwo's incorporation into the competition._


	7. Black I

The doctor stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was shocked to be invited to the Smash Bros. competition once again. He was even more shocked of how well he did in the last one he attended. The Doctor was, in fact, not the same person as the one clad in red that everybody knew and loved. The difference was that this man had completed his doctorate and became a certified doctor. The other one became an adventurer, saving princesses and defeating infamous kings.

He had a match scheduled in a few hours. In fact, the last one of the day. He was to be paired with Yoshi for a match against the red team.

This is where things became thorny.

Sheik, Little Mac, and Ganondorf were three particular combatants who had been fighting out of their minds. Sheik had come straight off of a win against the red hot Ganondorf and Duck Hunt, and was part of the pair that he was to be fighting against.

Dr. Mario was no stranger to combat. He did a little bit of adventuring before deciding to focus on his studies to become a doctor. Still, to be completely obliterated in front of hundreds of people was simply mortifying. He would simply have to apologize to his team after the match was over.

Two knocks. Somebody wished to use the restroom at this moment. "Are you done, doc? I need to go!"

Sonic.

Sighing, the doctor quickly tidied up his tie and opened the door. Suddenly he was pulled out of the latrines and caught a glimpse of a blue blur. Then, the bathroom door was closed.

"Urgh."

Dr. Mario turned his head to find Donkey Kong sitting in the corner, seemingly distressed. He was very jittery. The energetic ape seemed to have a lot trouble in his mind right then. Mario, being the helpful doctor that he is, decided to assist the simian in whichever way he can.

"Is there a problem?"

The gorilla simply whined and pointed to the door window. It was just Shulk and Alph having a discussion.

"Hmm? What's wrong here?"

Shulk quickly noticed the doctor and jogged over to the door. The sky had just turned dark, marking the end of the day. "You're a teammate of Donkey Kong's right?" He asked. To better suit the warm weather, he was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt and brown cargo shorts. The young man seemed much calmer about this than the necktie-wearing ape.

"Ah, erm, yes. Is there something the matter?"

The blond man scratched the back of his head. "Well, Donkey Kong is expected at the Building in a few hours for destroying one of the R.O.B. units stored inside of the stadium. It belongs, well, it belonged to the Green team. He will probably get punished for doing so."

Dr. Mario put a hand to his mouth. "Why would he do such a thing?"

The ape snarled at the question. Shulk turned to look back at Alph, who had just called Mr. Game &amp; Watch for help. "Here's the thing; Alph and I are sure that he wasn't the culprit. However, neither of us have any proof or gained enough respect to convince anybody otherwise. We want your help to clear his name."

The doctor turned to stare at Donkey Kong's eyes. The hope and sincerity in his eyes were definitely genuine. This ape didn't do anything wrong. Not only that, but he was the team captain. If he got in trouble, what would happen to the rest of them? "I shall do my best." He concluded.

Shulk and Donkey Kong cheered. Alph seemed to be struggling to communicate with the 2-dimensional entity, but smiled at the happiness emanating from the two. Dr. Mario quickly took his coat from the hanger and walked outside to head for the stadium. Following behind him were hopeful smashers looking for a miracle. That and Mr. Game &amp; Watch.

* * *

What in blazes?

In the arena tunnel where only smashers and other important personnel were permitted, the R.O.B. storage was surrounded by numerous smashers. Dr. Mario hurried over and squeezed his way through the gathered crowd.

"What is everybody-"

There it was. On the wall next to the door was a huge hole. The destruction looked fresh as dust and smaller debris was still falling from the edges of the fissure.

Dr. Mario turned to Samus, equipped with her Varia Suit but with her helmet in her arms. It seemed like she had just finished a battle. Normally, anyone would be afraid to approach the bounty huntress, but Dr. Mario had managed to get her to open up during Melee. Many people were worried when she was placed on a team with Wario, but nothing too bad had seemed to happen between the two. Yet. "What happened here?" He asked.

The huntress could only shrug her shoulders and shake her head. "I... I'm afraid I'm still not too sure myself."

Alph squeezed between the two of them to examine the wreckage. "This is the only lead we have. This, as you can probably tell, is the R.O.B. storage room. Somebody broke in and destroyed one of the R.O.B.s contained inside," Alph shook his head disapprovingly. "They have such beautiful machinery too. What a waste."

"Why is Donkey Kong being blamed for this?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Well, take a look," Alph motioned for him to stare at the gaping hole. Inside, he could see nothing but darkness. It appeared that the destroyed R.O.B. had been removed from the storage room. "Doesn't that hole look a little familiar to you?"

Dr. Mario clutched his chin with three fingers and examined the debris. The hole in the wall was about the size of a vending machine. It was irregularly shaped, it was large in the middle with smaller fissures coming out of it. In fact, it almost seemed like it had muscular arms and legs. And also an onion-shaped head. As a matter of fact, it had an almost uncanny resemblance to-

"It looks like Donkey Kong." Samus concluded matter-of-factly.

Alph looked upwards and caught sight of the bounty huntress's cold frown. He shivered slightly at the galactic warrior's blunt conclusion. Nevertheless, he mustered up the courage to speak against her. "B-But that isn't enough proof to say that this was Donkey Kong's doing! A-Anybody could have done this!"

Sheik turned around from where she was standing in front of them and crossed her arms. They almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing a red track jacket and black jeans. She still wore the regular head wrap, but was wearing a maroon scarf, which veiled her normally covered face.

"Do you believe anyone else here is capable of causing a sizable hole in the wall to look coincidentally like Donkey Kong?" She asked. She seemed almost a little bit hostile.

Alph and Dr. Mario stared up at her in slight alarm. "We will figure that out on our own," Shulk intruded. He had managed to catch up to the two shorter men. "Donkey Kong is innocent. You'll see."

A call for attention was heard from inside the storage. "Hey! Guys, you'll never believe it!" It was King Dedede's voice. "I found a banana peel in here!"

Shulk sank a little bit from where he was standing. "He-he's still innocent! This proves nothing!"

Sheik stifled a laugh and checked the clock near the turn that lead to the arena. "There are two and a half hours remaining before the final match of the night," She placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "A battle between me and this dapper man here. If you can prove Donkey Kong's innocence within the next 150 minutes, I will be very impressed."

Despite her tone, she didn't seem to be talking them down. In fact, it felt like she was being supportive. Dr. Mario adjusted his tie and made his way over to the hole. "I'll handle this. You guys can go. I can solve this on my own."

Shulk shook his head. "We told Donkey Kong we'd be here with him. We can't just leave."

Dr. Mario took a glance at Donkey Kong, who just shrugged his shoulders. "You have been running around doing nothing for a while. You _are_ young, don't you have a date or something?" The Doctor asked.

Shulk brought a hand to his chin with a pensive expression. "Actually..." His eyes widened. "Shoot!" The young man looked both directions before running off. "Sorry about this, Donkey Kong! I'll make it up to you!"

Sheik and Mr. Game &amp; Watch stared off at the running boy. "BEEP?"

* * *

Dr. Mario switched on the lights to the storage room. Sure enough, the R.O.B. had been taken away. It would have served to be a good lead towards the culprit. Aside from the destroyed R.O.B., the wall behind where it was previously was also damaged, though not to the extent of the hole in the other wall.

"It looks like somebody was angry enough to destroy this wall as well." Dr. Mario mused. Alph and Mr. Game &amp; Watch refused to go anywhere, so the doctor came to the decision to allow them to stay.

"I'll look in this corner for some clues," Alph notified. "See if you can find something in the destruction there." Mr Game &amp; Watch was examining the Kong-shaped hole.

Dr. Mario nodded his head. Let's see. The destruction behind the discarded R.O.B. was not a complete hole. It looked more like somebody just punched it. The storage room was very clean, as if it was cleaned every other day. The walls were a plain cream color. On each upper left corner of the wall was the Smash Bros. logo in red. Unlike the gaping hole near the door and the small damage on the opposite side, everything else had been completely untouched. The other R.O.B. units were still lined neatly along the back wall. There was a considerable gap between the Gold Team's and the Blue Team's, as the Green Team's R.O.B. was missing. However, nothing would explain the banana peel that Dedede found.

Alph reaches up to scratch his head in confusion, but only painfully bends his fingers with the helmet.

"Ouch!"

* * *

"Donkey Kong?"

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was taking a stroll along the garden of the arena and found Donkey Kong pouting like a homeless man near one of the entrances. He was playing with his necktie with a futile air. An awning light above the entrance shone directly over the sad simian.

"Is something the matter?"

The gorilla looked up from his pouting. Scratching his head, the ape searched his surroundings and called the exiting space bounty huntress over. She had removed her Varia Suit and was wearing the regular blue crop top and short shorts that she was often found wearing. Samus merely glowered at the ape, but softened her glare upon seeing Princess Peach beside her.

"Samus! Why is Donkey Kong feeling so unwell?"

Samus sighed. "He's been a bad ape, that's why."

Donkey Kong whimpered. "Oh? What did he do?"

The huntress closed her eyes. "I'm still not too sure of the details, but he had broken a large hole in the wall of the R.O.B. storage room and destroyed one of the units. I took a quick look before deciding that it wasn't worth my time."

The R.O.B. storage room? "Wait a moment. I saw... Someone else was here before!" The Princess exclaimed. Samus and Donkey Kong both flinched at her exclamation.

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

"I was playing with Kirby in the tunnel this afternoon. Before we left, we saw Mewtwo being led inside by Mario." Peach explained.

Samus gasped. "He's here already?"

Peach nodded her head. "Yes, I need to find Mario and ask him where Mewtwo is!"

The huntress stopped her. "Wait a moment." Then, she suddenly ran inside of the arena, surprising the ape and the princess. Donkey Kong merely scratched his head at her impulsive action.

Not much later, She reappeared with her paralyzer in hand. "I'll come with you."

Donkey Kong sat up from his position and grunted, expressing interest in tagging along.

* * *

Dr. Mario, Alph, and Mr. Game &amp; Watch sat on the ground in front of the storage room, doomed. With a half of an hour to go before the match, and still no leads, the trio had just about given up. The trio sat against the wall, heads down and hope lost. Passersby gave them strange looks, but none of them were concerned enough to check on them.

Well, until Marth found his favorite rookie down in the dumps.

The Hero King was leaving the arena after watching Jigglypuff and Captain Falcon complete a match. "Why are you three so miserable?" He asked.

Alph woke up with a start at his captain's name and slowly turned to face him. The gentle look on his face was no very well complimented by the noise coming from the arena. The Koppaite engineer had to think for a moment before remembering why he was so miserable in the first place. "Donkey Kong is being wrongfully accused of destroying things."

Marth took one look at the wall to understand what he was talking about. "Have you been able to find anything to help?" Obviously not, but Marth wasn't sure what else to ask.

Alph shrugged and shook his head sadly. Marth tapped his fingers against his chin in thought. If not Donkey Kong, who else would be able to cause destruction like this? Marth had spent most of the day in the arena, and Captain Falcon was there throughout. It couldn't have been him, Ganondorf was only in the arena when he was called. Even Bowser had a number of alibis. Donkey Kong was the only capable one who was unseen for a large portion of the day.

Dr. Mario glanced at the clock. Any minute now, Sheik will be in the arena to warm up before the battle, and Dr. Mario was too busy sulking to get ready.

R.O.B. had, at that point, also appeared. R.O.B. had voluntarily kept out of team play in order to keep the teams balanced and welcomed the idea of creating copies of itself for team use. Despite being a new fighter as of the Brawl tournament, R.O.B. was a very important figure in the Smash Bros. competition. It not only made every important calculation and guaranteed balanced teams, but also was a part of the selection process for fighters.

It had decided to come to the storage room to check on the damages, but did not expect to see three unhappy fighters and a blue-haired swordsman.

Marth gave R.O.B. a polite bow upon appearing.

"Is something the matter?" The machine asked. Mr. Game &amp; Watch suddenly looked up from his reverie and seemed ecstatic to find the operating buddy. Another reason that R.O.B. was so important was that it was capable of turning the classic figure's dings and beeps into actual speech.

"What is he saying?" Dr. Mario asked.

R.O.B. listened to Game &amp; Watch's explanation, nodding its head while doing so, and relaxed its arms. "Fighter MR. GAME &amp; WATCH would prefer if I directly translated his speech," It began. "He is a witness to this unfortunate event and wishes to explain himself."

The three listeners blinked in unison, and then jumped back in surprise. "You mean, he knew this entire time!?" Alph shouted.

R.O.B. nodded its head. "I will be converting fighter MR. GAME &amp; WATCH's clamor into vocal speech. Pleas listen." Mr. Game and Watch relaxed from its previous excitement and began explaining itself.

"Listen up, good fellows! I've had this unfortunate inability to make sounds other than the dingies and rings and buzzes you hear from your alarm clocks. But worry no more! I, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, will explain this atrocity to you all!" Game &amp; Watch's voice through R.O.B.'s speakers was very light, sounding very much like a middle-classed coffee shop owner of 1940's New York, complete with an accent. Alph couldn't help but smile at his accent.

"Earlier today, as I was secretly watching the floaty princess and the pink puffball filled with nothingness playing together in _this_ very hallway, I noticed a familiar red man with a nose less spectacular than mine leading a white and purple figure that I can't quite seem to name."

"They stopped at _this_ intersection," there was a 4-way intersection. One corner of the intersection was the storage room itself. The turn to their right lead to the team lounges, straight ahead lead to everything within the stadium, and the left turn lead to arena itself. "and Mario went on his way to the arena. The white figure stood still for a moment before turning to the storage room. Then, he _**destroyed**_ _**the hell**_ out of that wall right there."

"So all we have to do is figure out who that white figure was." He concluded.

Dr. Mario rubbed his chin. His adventurous counterpart, very influential and an important part of this competition, was leading a strange, white figure through the tunnel?

"Do you have any idea why he would destroy the wall, then?"

Game &amp; Watch held up his forearms and faced his palms in the sky, shaking his head. "I wouldn't know something like that. Maybe he was testing his power? He blew up that wall right there with some weird dark energy type magic."

Dr. Mario's eyes widened. Alph could only tilt his head in confusion. "It couldn't be... Wasn't..." Dr. Mario blinked and regained his composure. "Wasn't Mewtwo announced to join the competition two days ago?"

Marth gasped in surprise. "I... yes, you are right. We must find him this instant."

Alph got up from the ground. "Wait. Who's Mewtwo?"

R.O.B. regained his own voice and answered. "Fighter MEWTWO is a fighter from the Pokémon universe. It was a member of the Melee tournament from two competitions in the past. Despite its outstanding popularity, its was not invited to the Brawl tournament. It was invited to this competition after much discussion."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Dr. Mario asked.

"If everything went according to plan, he is discussing his participation with Mario in the Smash Mansion."

The Gang loosened themselves up. "That settles it. We must go and find them." Alph announces.

"Not you, Doctor."

Sheik appeared from the Red Team's lounge, geared for battle. "If you leave now, you will be late for your match." She mentioned.

"Surely not. We still have thirty minutes left." Dr. Mario said.

As if on cue, the worldwide speakers turned on and announced the battle.

"They're expecting us." Sheik responded.

* * *

The doors to the Smash Mansion burst open.

"Mewtwo!"

Mario and Mewtwo were having a chat in the living room of the mansion. Both looked very professional, discussing the state of the competition and Mewtwo's sudden inclusion. The sudden disturbance caused great annoyance in Mewtwo, but it refrained from doing anything rash.

"Princess! Is there a problem?" Mario shot up from his seat like a jack-in-the-box upon seeing the Princess's face.

Samus pointed her paraylzer gun at Mewtwo, causing the latter to stand up and focus energy into its hand.

"Wait! Stop!" Peach rushed to stand in front of Samus and forcefully lowered her paralyzer. "Mewtwo! I have a very important question!"

Samus took a step forward. "It's not the type of person you'd want to reason with-"

Mewtwo cut her off. "Do not be absurd. You speak to me as if I am an irrational abomination. I will have you know that I have the mental capacity of every competitor in this competition combined."

Donkey Kong growled.

Mario walked over to calm the two of them down. "Easy there. Mewtwo and I were just having a talk about how to include him in the contest after it has already begun. I know you two are not the best of friends, but do try to get along."

Peach watched as the three of them glared into each other's eyes before turning away."Do you know anything about the wreckage at the R.O.B. storage room?"

Mewtwo closes one of its eyes. "How do you mean?"

Samus stomps a foot to interject, but is stopped by Peach. "I saw you in the arena tunnel with Mario earlier."

The Genetic Pokémon scoffed. "Well then I suppose I have nothing to hide. I made that hole."

The two women and Donkey Kong gasped. Morton, who was dragging around a crate on a rope for some reason, abruptly stopped and blinked upon hearing the information.

Mewtwo smirked at the reactions. "What of it?"

"Donkey Kong is being blamed for your bullsh-"

Peach quickly cut the huntress's retort off. "Donkey Kong is about to get punished for your actions."

"What of it?" It repeated.

The two of them inhaled sharply and shouted in unison. "You aren't supposed to do that!"

Mewtwo leaned back at the increase in volume. "Fine! I will confess to my actions at once as long as you quit your impetuous chatter."

Peach rested a hand on her chest in relief. Donkey Kong sat on the ground, letting out a large breath. "Then I will see to it that you do," Samus commanded. "I can't trust somebody like you."

Mewtwo grunted. "Do what you will."

The doors to the mansion burst open again, revealing Marth, Alph, R.O.B., and Mr. Game &amp; Watch.

"We came for you, Mewtwo!" Alph shouted.

Mewtwo merely floated over and moved Alph aside using telekinesis, which caught the Koppaite off-guard and caused him to trip over his feet. The group watched him exit, confused.

"He's going to confess." Samus stated as she passed by them.

Mewtwo turned back to Samus, who had not erased the hostile look from her face, and decided not to say anything. The huntress did not know, but he was to join her team starting the next day.

A smirk crept onto his lips. He forgot how much he loved this tournament.

Sonic zoomed back in from the bathroom. "I shouldn't have had that chili." He stated. The other inhabitants of the room all stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

* * *

Dr. Mario sat on the ground, stretching his quadriceps in preparation for the match. In the battleground adjacent to them, members of the blue and gold team were duking it out.

The crowd roared as they watched Link shout in celebration to a KO.

"Hmm. Are you ready?" The doctor looked up to see Sheik greeting him before their match.

"I suppose." Dr. Mario muttered.

Sheik turned around to hand Mega Man her water bottle. "So it seems you have found the true culprit of this unfortunate event." She began.

"No, Mr. Game &amp; Watch did. And he knew the entire time and just could not communicate with us."

"How lucky. I had a feeling you could accomplish this head-scratcher of a case, doctor."

Dr. Mario got up from the ground and began to stretch his shoulders. "Thank you. I just wish we could explain that banana peel."

Sheik laughed. "I suppose you don't have to worry about it."

The crowd roared again as the blue team remained victorious against the gold team. The blue team, unlike the other teams, had all of its members present to cheer each other on during almost all of their matches.

"The blue team is better than I expected them to be. The purple team has Falco, Marth, and Captain Falcon on their team, so I expected them to be particularly good but..." Sheik trailed off.

"They don't have Little Mac." Dr. Mario finished for her.

Sheik laughed to herself softly. "Mac is a better one on one fights, but his recent performances have been more than impressive."

"I can say the same thing about yourself." Dr. Mario commented.

"I appreciate your honesty." She joked.

The two of them stood in silence as they watched the gold and blue teams disperse.

"Good luck to you and Yoshi, then." She concluded. The announcer had called for them to board their revival platforms to begin the match.

Dr. Mario took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can do this." He told himself.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go!"

* * *

_**So I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, but there you have it. **_

_**Mewtwo is on the White team! Since he still hasn't been implemented, I won't give him any major role yet, but his presence will be felt.**_

_**This won't be the last you'll see of banana peels, by the way.**_

_**Next chapter will be, of course, about the Brown team. After that, I'm not sure who's next, but it isn't over, I assure you.**_


	8. Brown I

"Meta Knight, I'm coming in."

The star warrior in question watched as Dark Pit entered his dorm room. Meta Knight shared his room with Lucario, but the aura Pokémon had been called to fight.

Meta Knight simply jested for him to take a seat on a four-wheeled chair behind a wooden desk, which he took gratifyingly. The normally hotheaded clone seemed to be in a good mood today. It was needless to say that nobody enjoyed fighting under the leadership of Ganondorf, but they'd be lying if they said he wasn't a good leader.

He was a great one, in fact.

Dark Pit, like his lighthearted counterpart, rarely ever wore anything apart from their usual chitons. Many fighters in the tournament were turned off by his cynical exoskeleton and ego, but Meta Knight had managed to look past that and discovered a likable young man.

"I will be having a visitor over, I hope you don't mind the company." Meta Knight mentioned.

"I just hope he doesn't mess with me."

The star warrior looked away. Dark Pit probably wouldn't like this guy.

* * *

"Make sure to do this as well."

Bowser and Ludwig were discussing Ludwig's upcoming match against Mario and Mega Man in one of the Mansion's many living rooms. Despite appearances and histories, Bowser was a great mentor and father figure, even if what he was teaching Ludwig to do wasn't the best thing.

Ludwig took great note of his superior's advice. Bowser was a veteran in this strange competition, and any advice he could get, he'll take. Ludwig's Koopaling brethren were all relaxed and made friends, but Ludwig planned on winning this thing, and if not, at least doing well.

Roy was placed on a team with Mario, but he didn't really seem to be doing anything to apprehend the man. Larry, who was supposed to be a leader, wasn't doing anything about Mario's brother, and Morton's attempts to kidnap the princess haven't been working.

Now to be on a battlefield with Mario, and no Sheik in sight, Ludwig needed to take advantage of this opportunity. Of course, just defeating Mario in a tournament like this wouldn't mean anything, but it would win him points with his boss.

"Mega Man is no slouch either. watch out for..."

Ludwig listened intently. The dog in the duck hunt trio was fast asleep on the couch next to them. The duck was perched atop a lamp in the corner of the room, and the hunter had gone out to have a coffee.

"Excuse me."

The two Koopas looked up to face an unfamiliar figure.

"Can you tell me where Meta Knight's dorm is located?"

The two stared at him blankly.

"I apologize if I disrupted your oh so important conversation." He squawked.

The figure turned to walk away, but was stopped by Bowser.

"If you turn right at that portrait, you'll find the Brawl dorms. He should be near the end." He explained.

The figure bowed his head. "Thank you very much."

The two watched as he scampered off.

"What a bigheaded man."

* * *

"Sir Meta Knight."

The flawed clone and the low-key warrior looked away from one another and to the door. Whoever was behind the door did not bother to knock. Still, despite the muffled noise, that striking voice was unmistakable.

"It's... it's him..." Meta Knight drawled.

Meta Knight scurried over to open the door to reveal the visitor behind it.

Dark Pit stared dumbly. The man was wearing an expensive looking pilot's uniform. He was wearing a white double-breasted coat with golden collar. On his head was an impressive white pilot's cap with red trimming on the brim. What really caught the clone's attention was the fact that...

"Bird!?" Dark Pit gasped. At this point, he shouldn't have been surprised due to this existence of people like Falco and King Dedede, who coincidentally happened to be on the each others' team. Still, he never expected the stoic Meta Knight to have an albatross for a friend.

The previously described albatross blinked at Dark Pit's outburst. "Er, yes. I am, in fact, a bird," He stated. The pilot turned to Meta Knight, who had put on the most welcoming expression he could muster from behind the mask. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Meta Knight."

The caped man nodded. "As it is the same to see you as well, Captain Vul."

Captain Vul walked past him to stand beside his bed, resting a hand on the bedpost. "Please, I am no captain at the moment. In this competition, you are above me, Meta Knight. Calling me Vul for now will do."

"...As you wish."

Dark Pit sank into his chair a little bit as the captain of the Halberd removed his cap. "I must say, whoever organized this competition has done a most wondrous job," Vul began. "The town is beautiful every second of the day. The staff is tremendous, lodgings are comfortable, victuals are of the highest grade, and the competition, the main event, is astounding. Large in part to you, if I may add."

"You flatter me, Captain. I am none more notable than the rest of the list of highly skilled combatants in this tournament." Meta Knight responded.

"Don't give me that. You have been here before, and you seemed to have no trouble at all in winning the last competition."

Dark Pit rubbed the back of his neck. If these two were close friends, he wouldn't have been able to tell just from listening. Meta Knight had invited him to visit, but they speak to each other as if they were discussing business. Meta Knight _was_ a very formal person, but even in the presence of close friends, the formalities never disappeared. Vul had even asked him to drop the title of Captain, but that didn't happen, and Vul didn't mind.

"Take a seat, Captain Vul. Make yourself comfortable." Meta Knight urged.

The albatross politely nodded and sat on a stool beside Meta Knight's bed.

"I am surprised with the team you have been placed on, Meta Knight," Vul started. "You've been teamed with the likes of Ganondorf and Bowser. Two of the most notorious villains in the competition."

Meat Knight closed his eyes. It was interesting enough that the two most highly regarded evils in the competition were placed on the same team, but the defending champion was placed on a team with them. Even worse, Ganondorf had come off of a pitiful performance during the competition that Meta Knight had won. The only times the two had talked were when they were told that they were to be in a team together, which was a very brief conversation, and whenever they were both called to battle together.

Ganondorf, despite his gargantuan strength that rivaled that of even Bowser's, was a very intricate teammate. Fighters like Samus and Toon Link, who were very used to adventuring alone, often had a hard time avoiding harming their own teammates. Not Ganondorf. The Gerudo man took great care in delivering his hard punishing blows. It was hard to be a good teammate when he was launching foes across the stadium, but it was also nice to know that you were on his side.

"The both of them have behaved well in these last few weeks. Furthermore, their performances in this tournament have been incredible improvements from their last two showings. While it may seem unpleasant to be underneath Ganondorf and Bowser, neither of them have harassed us as of now."

Vul smiled in content. "Good to hear, Meta Knight, good to hear. Anyhow, the newcomers of this tournament are very interesting in their own ways as well," The bird turned his head to stare at Dark Pit. The Halberd's captain, despite being a bird, had a very striking appearance. His official attire complimented his rugged feathered features. His eyes, stern and cold, never wavered when giving attention. The clone, not one to back down to anyone, returned his gaze. "Dark Pit, correct? How wonderful to meet you. I am Vul, captain of the battleship Halberd and a dear friend of Meta Knight's."

The albatross offered him a hand. Dark Pit merely stared at it for several seconds before Vul decided to retract his offer for a handshake.

"Do not take it to heart, Captain. It will take time to gain his respect." Meta Knight said.

"I understand. I am no different. Tell me, Dark Pit. How are you enjoying this grand tournament?"

Dark Pit huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright, I guess. There are no weaklings sitting around in this tournament. And everybody is always willing to fight."

"How do you plan on becoming a good part of your team?"

Meta Knight brought a hand to his forehead. Captain Vul always liked to start things. Of course he shouldn't have expected anything different to happen.

"Excuse me?" Dark Pit asked, his voice rising.

"You are unarguably the least effective member of your team. Even that dog has been doing a much better job than you thus far."

Meta Knight turned to bang his head against the wall.

"And what about you? I don't see you fighting in this tournament."

Captain Vul grinned with the most conceited air. "I am a first rate pilot. You can't even fly. What are your wings for anyway?"

Dark Pit stood up from his seat, pushing the chair back violently. Meta Knight lazily turned around to see the two getting up close, one angry, the other arrogant.

"I feared this would happen." Meta Knight mentioned. "I apologize, Dark Pit, but Captain Vul and I will be leaving now."

Dark Pit slowed his breathing and retook his seat. "No, that won't be necessary. I'd like to continue this talk with bird brain over here."

"If you would allow us, Meta Knight. Dark Pit here is a truly fascinating young man." Vul mused.

Meta Knight inhaled sharply. "Very well."

* * *

Luigi sheepishly opened the door and stepped inside to find Bowser and Ludwig speaking discreetly. The two didn't seem to notice him, so he tiptoed his way over to the hallway leading to the dorms.

Bowser snorted loudly, causing the green hero to freeze, but he didn't turn around, so Luigi kept going. One, two, three steps. Just a little more... and... there! Luigi was finally out of sight. Letting out a breath, the lesser Mario brother strolled down the hallway. Luigi inhaled deeply. The mansion always smelled nice. Despite Wario, Donkey Kong, and the Duck Hunt Trio's dog walking around, the personnel here always kept the place nice and fresh.

As Luigi passed Meta Knight's door, the door quite suddenly slammed open and knocked Luigi backwards. The plumber rolled backwards several times and eventually stopped sitting upright. Down the hall was an angel clad in black walking out with a calm demeanor.

Dark Pit brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. Vul was a real pain in the neck, but he really showed him. The two had gotten into a heated argument, much to the disappointment of Meta Knight, and Dark Pit put him in his place by mentioning a win against Kirby and asking for his presence during the Subspace incident. Vul had no rebuttals, as he knew very little about the flawed clone. The albatross broke down and lost his cool, causing Dark Pit to walk out with a confident air.

The confidence immediately disappeared as his footing turned into a slide halfway across the hall and a back flip, causing him to land on his face.

"What the-"

A lone banana peel landed in front of him. Who could have left this here? Was it Diddy? The chimp was a brawl veteran after all. It couldn't have been anyone else.

"Are... are you okay?" Dark Pit turned his head to see Mario, who was wearing green for some reason.

Dark Pit clenched his fists at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of the most influential person in this tournament."Mario? You... you didn't see anything!" The flawed clone sprang up and ran off.

Luigi scratched the back of his head. "I... I'm not Mario..."

* * *

_That's every team written about now. As much as I don't like Dark Pit, a character like his can be fun to write about. I had a special guest this time around, which I may do every so often._

_What's so special about that? Well, now that I've written an introductory chapter for every team, I've decided to let the readers select the special guest during certain chapters from a list that I've created. Keep in mind that these special guests relate directly to a character on the team. This means that I won't have any with the Koopalings since they all relate directly to each other. Placing these "votes" after any reviews is probably the best way to do this, but PMing me might work as well._

_So let's try it out! Next chapter will be about he Green team. Here's what I have for you guys:_

**_Peppy Hare (Star Fox) [Fox]_**

**_Knuckle Joe (Kirby) [Kirby]_**

**_Paula (Earthbound) [Ness]_**

**_Impa (Legend of Zelda) [Zelda]_**

**_Olimar's Son (Pikmin) [Olimar]_**

**_Chrom (Fire Emblem) [Lucina]_**

_Remember that this isn't for every chapter, but will happen every so often. Also, characters that failed to be voted in before still have a chance of appearing in the future._


	9. Green II

"Souvenirs! Souvenirs!"

"Can't you hire somebody else to do that for you?"

"Would you like to do it for me, exalt?"

A redheaded young woman was bouncing up and down in front of the store that she had been running over the past few days, arms waving up high, her usually pale skin slightly tanning over the last few days. A blue haired man inside of the small firm was irritably searching through the wares behind her, a shoulder exposing a distinct symbol.

Anna had wasted no time setting up her own business in town upon entering the Smash universe. There were a surprising number of people who were interested in medieval commodities. Soon, she became a popular person in the town despite not even being a combatant (her relationship with certain competitors certainly helped her in that case). The store wasn't very big. The interior was a wide hallway lined with medieval goods and trinkets. Right next to the entrance door was an open window that Anna used to attract customers.

Chrom, on the other hand, had been very upset about the circumstances in this universe. The entire process leading up to the beginning of the tournament has been a nightmare, and the Smash committee may as well have just kicked him in his nether regions. First came the overwhelming support for his appearance, then came rumors of his inclusion, and then many hints towards his appearance.

Then it all went down in shambles the moment his chief tactician, Robin, and his daughter from the future, Lucina, were announced as newcomers. The promotional video for the two featured Chrom himself writhing on the floor in pain as the two came to his rescue.

And thus he was reduced to assist Robin in his (and her) Final Smash. A leader reduced to one-time support. It was embarrassing, shameful, and gave his comrades (especially one ginger thief) plenty of opportunities to tease him.

It didn't end there either. Chrom had discovered that the angel in the tournament was frequently getting advice from the green-haired goddess. During a match against Robin (another annoyance; Chrom was required to watch from the Assist Trophy section during all of Robin's matches with items on) he had come across Palutena talking to the angel boy and an unidentified third party on his way to the restroom. After joining in on their conversation, the trio promptly threw numerous jabs at the exalt (especially the unidentified third party).

"Please. I have much better things to do with my time here." Chrom responded. The merchant wasn't fazed.

"Like what? You aren't going to be fighting or anything."

Chrom, dumbfounded, could not give an angry retort and stared furiously.

Anna smirked. "Oh? You're staring," She turned and leaned in through the window, a fist holding her head up. "Like what you see? You can buy this for the right price as well, you know." After all, due to the weather, she was just wearing a brown bikini top and brown pants. There was a green shirt tied around her waist, and on her back was a humongous brown backpack.

Chrom took a step back. What did he just hear? He couldn't fully process what one of his Shepherds had just admitted. "H-huh!? You... you wouldn't!"

The merchant laughed wholeheartedly. "Heehee! As if! You know I wouldn't! You should've seen yourself when I said that!" The several other patrons in the store watched silently.

The Exalt, unable to take any more from the merchant, turned back to his browsing and scratched his head furiously. Anna, who had just finished her obnoxious cackling, returned to her station and resumed luring in customers.

The reason Chrom was here in the first place was because his nephew, Owain, was to celebrate his nth birthday soon. His younger sister wouldn't stop bugging him about it, and now he has taken the time to look for a birthday present. While looking through Anna's medieval wares probably wasn't the best idea for a birthday present, it was the only place in town where Chrom could shop without being completely clueless about some of the wares. Everything in this world was so futuristic, it gave him headaches thinking about how technologically advanced all of these fighters' universes were.

His nephew was such a strange individual. Even behind all of the theatrics and flamboyancy, the young man known as Owain still seemed to have several screws loose and some missing.

"Father?"

Chrom returned to his senses at the sound of his name and greeted his daughter. Her clothing was... eerily similar to that of her teammate, Ness's. The only things missing were the hat and the backpack. It looked little too loose in comparison to her normally tight sweater. Where did she get this outfit? "Lucina! What are you doing here?" He asked. Lucina associated with Owain more often than he did. Surely the relationship between cousins is much stronger than those of uncles and nephews.

Chrom loosened his stature in the presence of his daughter. Several meters behind him was the Villager inspecting a row of axes. "I could ask the same for you, Father," Lucina replied. "I have a match in a few hours, and Fox ordered me to spend some time for myself before then."

The Green Team tried its best to make Lucina take the tournament less seriously. It took a little while, three days in all, but she finally succumbed to the tranquil, carefree attitude of the competition."That sounds great. Listen, Owain's birthday is approaching, as you probably know already. What do you propose he might want?"

Lucina tapped her chin in thought. "I believe I've seen him play with those "video games" lately. You can try looking for those."

Chrom scratched his jaw, giving her a sheepish smile. "Yes, see... I have no knowledge on those whatsoever."

The princess lilted her head and returned his sheepish smile with one of her own. "Then I suppose I will not be able to help you with this matter."

"I see."

The father and daughter stood there smiling. While Chrom was irked by his exclusion from Smash Bros., it still gave him plenty of time to spend with his wife and two children, even if his eldest one was part of the competition in place of him (_ARGH_). "Ahem," Chrom cleared his throat. "You came here for a reason. Would you like me to get something for you?"

Lucina shook her head roughly. "No, don't. I couldn't possibly ask you to buy something for me at this time."

"It's fine! This entire thing might as well be a vacation. So if there's something you like, you can just tell me."

'FOX!" The two turned to Anna, who had just called out the word 'fox' for some reason. "Fox! Over here! No, don't go away! Lucina's in here!" She shouted.

The customers in the store averted their attention towards Anna upon hearing Fox's name. Sure enough, he was outside, as evidenced by the muffled response Anna received from outside.

It seemed that the mention of Lucina was good enough reason to listen to Anna as the mercenary had decided to enter the establishment. He was wearing his Star Fox uniform. It seemed like he had fought in a battle earlier.

Upon coming inside, he looked around and was astonished by all of the wares.

"Whoa," Fox breathed. "Everthing is so... primitive."

Chrom tapped Lucina on the shoulder. "That's your team captain, right? He is a very good martial artist."

Lucina nodded. "He is a space mercenary, fighting for peace in space."

Chrom coughed. "In.. in space!? I haven't heard about this!" At this point, the commander [of the] Shepherds shouldn't be surprised by the backstories of the numerous characters he's met over these past few weeks, but he still found himself dumbfounded whenever hearing about things that seemed impossible in his own universe.

Lucina giggled. "He flies a 'plane', father. It would be very funny if he were to do hand-to-hand combat in space." The girl's lack of humor was normally very non-existent, but she was getting there. The poor girl certainly tried.

Planes, video games, elevators, F-Zero machines, all of these futuristic inventions confused Chrom. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Hey, do you think Fox might know anything about video games?"

Lucina's smile grew a little bit wider. "I can go ask him! Wait here." The girl promptly wandered over to Fox, who seemed to be expecting her. After a short greeting (Fox needed to know who would be fighting alongside Lucina later today, which was Lemmy), Lucina went straight to the point. "My cousin's birthday is approaching. He has been spending a lot of his time playing video games lately. Can you help my father and I in buying him a birthday present?"

Fox scratched the back of his neck. "Video games, huh? What kind of person is he?"

Owain. Lucina embarrassedly turned her eyes away at the thought of his cousin's antics. Dramatic, outspoken, and proud, Owain had a... concerning disposition with... himself. He fantasized and openly spoke about his sacred familiar blood boiling for battle and his "sword hand" twitching. Did she really want to describe this young man to her captain?

"My cousin is... excitable." She began. As much as she hated to admit it, Owain was always embarrassing company. She loved her cousin so, but... "He likes to visualize himself as a mysterious hero and claims that his sword hand implores him to battle. He also enjoys naming the weapons that he brings or doesn't bring into battle and also shouts out attack names," She was rambling. Chrom wasn't sure if she should stop her or not. "His girlfriend has also told me that he likes to name his utensils and chews with his mouth open."

...

Better stop her.

"Lucina. Isn't that a little too much information?" Chrom suggested. His daughter's lifted her eyebrows in realization and shook her head. The anthromorphic fox next to her seemed more amused than bewildered.

"Oh, I apologize. I went on too much, didn't I?" She asked.

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Your cousin just seems like another vibrant character amongst all of the others invited here. You said he enjoys naming his weapons and his attacks?"

Lucina flushed red. "Y-yes."

"You know. Pit-" Fox quickly stopped himself. While naming attacks and weapons was perfect for the Kid Icarus games, this was a perfect opportunity to endorse himself. Whenever the combatants were sent to this world, they were given the intelligence that they actually come from video games that are sold in a distant universe. They would lose that whenever they were sent back (many people were very suspicious of Mario and Palutena, however). Sorry, angel boy. "Actually, the Star Fox games have plenty of mysterious heroes and futuristic weapons that your cousin might like." They also had a new game coming in the near future, but she didn't need to know about that yet.

"Oh no you don't!" The two turned to the entrance, finding a robe-less Dedede (it _was_ very hot out). A bored faced Kirby was following behind him. "A cousin like yours should get into the Kirby series! This little scoundrel here," Dedede gave Kirby a hard bop on the noggin, prompting a cute little cry from the star warrior. "gains the ability to copy his opponent's abilities whenever he swallows them! And the noises he makes when he attempts to re-enact these moves are, bar none, the greatest work of sound ever in a video game!"

Fox scratched one of his ears, dumbfounded. "I don't think that's the kind of game her cousin would be into."

Lucina rubbed her arm nervously. During the preliminaries, she had been once swallowed by Kirby. It was a very unbecoming experience, but she felt that it was something every Smasher should experience. "I don't mind." Since Kirby was a teammate of hers, she loved him almost like a younger relative. He didn't seem to care nearly as much as she did, but he did love the attention.

Dedede rubbed his nose in triumph. The mercenary turned to Lucina in disappointment. "Come on." He pointed at Kirby. "Mysterious hero? Seriously? He does nothing all day but eat and sleep!"

Kirby took offense to this and angrily marched over to Fox. "Uwo!" He accused. Still, Fox didn't budge.

"I'm not ripping on your or Dedede's lifestyle, buddy. I'm just thinking of what's best for my comrade's cousin." Not like he advertently disregarded the idea of Kid Icarus in favor of endorsing himself just a moment ago.

"Just stop it, you guys." They heard. At the entrance was Zelda, seemingly ready to make her point.

"Oh, hello." Lucina greeted. Despite being the only other woman in the group, the relationship between the two princesses weren't nearly as close as the two of them had expected. Instead, Lucina tended to spend most of her time with members of other teams, most notably Marth, the two Robins, and Link.

"I had overheard this conversation from outside. I have met your cousin previously, Lucina." She started. Lucina wasn't particularly surprised. Zelda was known to interact with many of the noncombatants. Her aunt and her father were the two from her own universe and timeline that she spoke with the most. Speaking of her father...

Chrom watched as Lucina's teammates piled up. It seemed like his daughter had forgotten about him.

He tried his best to refrain from thinking that he could have been a part of this.

"I believe... Owain..." She seemed to struggle with his name for a moment. "would enjoy the Legend of Zelda series the most. They follow the adventures of several generations of Link's. He explores dungeons, battles ferocious monsters, makes many friends, and vanquishes the evils that threaten the land."

Lucina gaped in wonder. "Several generations?" Link had never told her that. In fact, Link never really spoke. When she asked him about it, he just shrugged.

Zelda nodded her head. Fox and Dedede just rolled their eyes. As elegant and kind as she was, Zelda was not afraid to boast about the universe she lived in. "Link is the shared name of many heroes who bore the Triforce of Courage, sharing the same name, physical traits, courage and sense of justice. The Link that you fight, speak, and eat with is actually a collection of the spirits of every one of these men. I am the same, actually; An assemblage of the bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom. Do you know that Sheik and I are actually the same person?"

Lucina shook her head. "I had no idea... What do you mean?"

The princess crossed her arms proudly. "The only Zelda missing within me is the one present during the adventure of the Hero of Time."

"Sheik is that Zelda that's missing from the one you see right now," Fox added. "As a result, this Zelda has no memories of the Melee tournament. Pretty neat, huh?"

The blue haired princess was near speechless once again. "That's amazing..."

Zelda nodded. "I believe your cousin would want to thank me after playing our games?"

Fox rolled his eyes as Lucina nodded in agreement. Dedede had disappeared, but his puffy pink arch-nemesis had stayed behind.

"Whoa, whoa, excuse me for a moment. Your cousin, whoever he is, would definitely enjoy my games."

Olimar had walked in wearing his vacation clothing, but his helmet was still on. "I don't know a single thing about your cousin, but I can guarantee you that he will love playing the Pikmin games." He announced. He seemed very sure of himself.

Fox walked over to him and lightly pushed him away. "Go away, Captain Olimar. Lucina's cousin is a manchild who enjoys dark, mysterious heroes and ultimate attacks."

Olimar ignored him. "You've been to war, correct? You poor thing, a teenager should never witness the things you have. If your cousin is similar to you, then he would definitely enjoy the Pikmin games. About me, of course. Imagine a man like me, stranded on a planet and forced to survive in unfamiliar territory. Soon, I meet loyal, courageous soldiers known as Pikmin who are willing to fight and die for my sake. I battle giant monsters and ferocious beasts as I attempt to gather the lost parts of my ship. Eventually, I am able to escape and return home. However, I am soon forced to build revenue from the treasure on the planet that I had just escaped from and sell the ship that I had worked so hard to repair."

Lucina stared confusedly. Kirby had fallen asleep near her feet and was making light breathing noises.

"Welcome!"

Anna's voice impelled the gathered members of the green team to look to the entrance. Lemmy Koopa had entered wearing a pirate hat. "Hello!"

"Hi." Lucina was the only one to greet him back.

"I overheard you guys talking about your own games. I think your cousin would enjoy the Mario games. "He said.

The other members waited for him to continue.

"Is... is that it?" Fox asked.

"Do I really need to give my pitch for Mario games? It's Mario for Pete's sake!"

Zelda giggled quietly at this. "He has a point, Fox."

Lucina shook her head, seemingly content with all that she has heard. "It seems as though I will make do with a game from the Legend of Zelda series."

"I suggest Ocarina of Time!" Somebody shouted from the other side of the store.

"Hold on a second."

_Another opinion_? Fox thought. Considering how everybody who had entered this conversation was on the Green team, the only one missing was...

"Hey there, Ness. Great match we had this morning." Olimar said.

Ness entered the establishment with somebody behind him.

"Hello!" Ness greeted excitedly.

"H-hi." The person behind him whispered. The figure behind Ness peered around him, showing his face.

A blonde kid with a cowlick. His clothing was similar to Ness's, but he wore no backpack or hat and his clothes were red rather than blue.

"Hey there, Lucas. How have you been?" Fox asked.

"He's doing great!" Ness began. "We just went to the committee to ask for Lucas to be included in this competition as well. After talking with them for an hour, they actually agreed!"

Fox, Zelda, and Olimar took a step back in surprise. "R-Really? It's a little late, isn't it?" Fox questioned.

"Yeah, so? Mewtwo came back, so why can't Lucas?" Ness gave the blond boy a little push.

"That's great! It's nice to have you back in the competition, kiddo." Fox congratulated. Lemmy and Olimar began to clap.

"Th-thank you."

Ness cleared his voice and tapped his chest. "Anyway, I overheard you guys talking about your own video games. Is it my turn?"

"We were recommending games for Lucina's cousin as a birthday present." Zelda answered.

"Your cousin?" Ness asked. Lucina nodded her head. "Hmm. Oh! Is his name Owain?"

The blue haired princess gaped in surprise. "That's him! So you know him?"

The gifted boy conceitedly changed his stance to look more superior. "Yeah. I've spoken to him a couple of times."

"So do you have any suggestions for me?"

Ness placed a hand over his chin in thought. "Hmm..." The gifted boy thought for a moment. Then, his eyes widened and he smacked the side of his fist into his other hand in realization. "Why not the Earthbound series?"  
Fox cut in. "No, no, no. Just because there is a lot of attack calling doesn't mean it's the game for Lucina's cousin. There isn't even any voice work in your games."

Ness grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

Lucina let out a breath. "I have decided that I will get a Zelda game for Owain," She announced. "Would you like to accompany me?"

Fox, Ness, and Lemmy all gave a short "Sure."

"Of course." Zelda answered.

Olimar shook his head. "I promised my son that I'd take him to the soccer field later. I'm sorry."

Lucina lowered her head in disappointment. "Is that so? Very well, I hope you have fun with your son," The girl took the sleeping Kirby into her arms and took a deep breath. "Let's go everybody."

* * *

Chrom watched as Lucina left the store with her team. So she _**did**_ forget about him! His instinct told him that he needed to give her a long lecture about forgetting about family later, but the back of his mind told him that it'd hurt him later. Sighing, Chrom resumed what he was doing.

Wait a moment. Lucina was going to give Owain a video game, which meant that...

He was back to where he started.

Anna suddenly started laughing. "Ahahaha! The look on your face just now! What's wrong with you?!"

* * *

_One week later..._

"Gods condemn you, Water Temple! I promise I will conquer you in the name of my mother, Lissa!"

Lucina sighed as her cousin was binge-playing her birthday present to him. Ever since she gave it to him the day before, he had been playing it nonstop. She had visited him in his hotel room thirty minutes ago, in which he was doing the same thing in on the same couch sitting in the same position as he was now."Do you think it's a good idea to, er, take a break?" She suggested.

"No! I was told that I wasn't allowed to bring this video game machine back to Ylisse with me, so I have to complete it before we are sent back home." He explained. What? Really? This thing cost her a lot of money!

"You aren't joking are you?"

"Of course not! Do you think I could ask Link for some help?"

Lucina sighed again. "I'm not sure if he could even answer." After all, he was a silent protagonist.

"Argh! By Eirika's aqua locks! A Like Like! Feel my wrath! Have at you, fiend!"  
The girl rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later, right?" She asked.

"Fire arrows! Hiya!"

The girl left the room without another word.

* * *

_Poor Chrom got absolutely destroyed during the days leading to the release of Smash. I decided it'd only make sense if the same happened to him here. _

_I suppose I shouldn't have expected any different, but this chapter ended up being about Chrom (kinda)._

_Somebody asked me about Robin's wife through private messaging. I've personally decided to keep Robin's wife ambiguous to the reader since I feel like it makes Robin more open to the reader. (Though if anybody's wondering, I married Say'ri in my original run of Awakening)_

_Next chapter is going to be about the White team! I'm going to start doing small previews like so:_

Robin, curious about outer space, asks Samus to fly him up to the stars in her Gunship.


	10. White II

_Why is Kendrick's new album so good?_

* * *

Pikachu watched as Sandbags went flying all around the room. He didn't visit the gym very often, but he was always so surprised by what he witnessed whenever he entered. Donkey Kong was in the back lifting weights, Little Mac was working the bag, listening to music through the earphones under his pink hoodie, and the female Wii Fit Trainer was near the entrance stretching.

The reason the electric rodent was so surprised was because of a skinny tactician attempting to bench press 150 to the far right of the fitness center. Needless to say, the skinny man could not even come close. To his right, Wario was effortlessly lifting 200.

"Come on, Robin!" The microgame developer began. "If you keep going like this, your wife might start looking at other men!"

Pikachu sighed. The adroit tactician was definitely above petty threats. The electric type Pokémon had been observing the tactician closely since the start of the teams tournament. He was an amnesiac, so he had no stories to tell that Lucina could not already. As a result, Pikachu's curiosity always piqued in his presence. He had a very dorky personality, was a polite know-it-all that attempted to bring others to his level with useless praise. This was all observation on his part since he couldn't keep up a normal conversation with any non-Pokémon in the competition.

Robin exhaled roughly as he struggled to lift the weight. "I'm... not... so sure my wife minds the way I am now, now that I think about it." He breathed.

Wario frowned and sat up. "Robin, as your team captain, I will not let you leave until you succeed in lifting it at least 10 times."

The tactician grunted. "I haven't even done one yet."

"Don't complain! You've been to war, you can handle it. Besides, you can consider this an apology for dragging you along that plan to ruin Pit's day." Wario answered.

Robin gave in. Another thing about Robin was how easy it was to make him feel guilty (even if Wario is the guilty one here). "Alright. Just... give me some time. I might take a while."

The biker laughed heartily. "Wahahaha!" He turned to the others in the gym. "Everybody! Let's watch Robin press 150!"

Little Mac gave the Sandbag one last wallop and gave his attention to Wario. The Sandbag was horribly battered and beaten. It looks as though it should have been bleeding. Despite this, it didn't mind one bit and continued its neutral facade.

The teenaged boxing phenom, surprisingly, walked over to observe. Even more surprisingly, Donkey Kong and the female Wii Fit Trainer followed after him.

"Wait. Why do you guys all feel the need to watch? Do you _**like**_ seeing people struggle?"

Pikachu smiled sheepishly and promptly left.

* * *

The sun had set as the final matches of the day were coming underway. Pikachu teetered up the stairs of the observatory. The committee (which Pikachu was proudly a part of) had decided to build one after being requested by people like Fox, Samus, and Olimar. It was placed a little farther towards the outer reaches of the town, and stood about sixty meters tall. Needless to say, the electric rodent was growing tired of all these stairs and wished he had just taken the elevator (not like he could reach the button anyway).

"Is that so?"

Pikachu could hear voices clearly as he neared the top of the observatory. The voice that had just spoken sounded melodic, echoing down the halls of the stairwell. That could only be one person.

"Yes. I've never taken the time to truly observe the night sky, so this is all so new to me. The technology here is outstanding."

And _there_ was another voice that was very recognizable. It seemed like two of his teammates were here.

"I would like to think so. Your expression upon entering the room was quite the sight. I can see you have been spending your time around things you aren't familiar with."

Pikachu opened the door to the main room of the observatory. The top of the building was an unbelievable sight (after all, Pikachu himself took part in designing it). The rounded ceiling was a colorful constellation map. Telescopes were lined up in front of the glass wall on the northern half of the room. There were pamphlets explaining the universes of all of the fighters and their location in relation to the world of the competition. This world was the only thing that brought their universes together. When the tournament opens every several years, the universes come together. Once the tournament closed and the attendees were sent back to their own worlds, the universes were separated once more. Despite the popularity of this place, it seemed like there were only two people present.

Rosalina gave Pikachu a warm smile when she noticed him. There was a Luma asleep in her arms. "Welcome. I hope the night has treated you well."

Pikachu returned her smile. "Pika." It felt good to be respected. It certainly didn't look it, but he was the most authoritative person in the room.

Robin stooped down to Pikachu's level. "Hey, little buddy. I haven't seen you all day." The tactician rubbed his ears. Pikachu hated that, but decided against giving him a good thundershock.

Robin looked like he understood Pikachu's discontent and ceased his petting. Rosalina cleared her voice. "We have been up here for quite a while, and it is getting late. Shall we head home?"

Pikachu frowned. He just got here! "I agree," Robin answered. Aww. "Listen, you're from space, aren't you? What does it feel like to be among the stars?"

Rosalina frowned. "I... I've never really given it much thought. I suppose all I can say is that I find it very comforting. It is my home, for the most part."

"I see." Robin said. While he knew he shouldn't have expected any different of an answer, he still wanted to learn more about the universe outside of the planet.

Rosalina, seeing the sunken expression on Robin's face, lit up as she suddenly had an idea. "I know! Why don't you ask Samus to take you up there?"

Pikachu smiled at the idea. What a fine thought! "Really? Can she do that?"

Rosalina nodded. "Since Samus is such a lonely person, she was brought here with her gunship. I haven't seen her use it since we all arrived, but she can definitely take you to the stars above."

This was a good point. Fox and Falco came with their Arwings as well. If they could see the space above, why wouldn't they be able to explore it?

Samus was a very hard figure to approach. Even after her perfect attendance, she was still one of the most difficult people to begin a conversation with. Not only did she have a short fuse, but she was also just incredibly uninterested with social interactions. She was similar to Captain Falcon in that they were both bounty hunters who often found themselves fighting for peace and for the greater good. They were also considered the best in their profession and looked for high rewards.

Unlike Samus, Falcon was actually very friendly and was easy to talk to. The Chozo-raised bounty huntress quickly blew people off with short terminating responses and wandering eyes. If you pushed it with her, she may just pull out her paralyzer on you and be done with it.

This was a huge problem during the first tournament. Since there were only twelve competitors, everybody needed to get used to seeing each other and become friends. Samus was the only member of that large group who did not mix well with the others.

In the following Melee tournament, Mario's medical counterpart was somehow able to become a good friend of the bounty huntress's. It may have come from the doctor's experience with different kinds of patients, but Dr. Mario knew how to handle Samus's personality perfectly. Ever since, Samus was much less likely to lash out on you, but still kept her aloof nature.

"I suppose I should get going, then. Would you like to come with me, Pikachu?" Robin inquired. Pikachu tilted his head in thought before nodding in approval. Samus didn't mind him, so much. Maybe his presence would give Robin an easier time?

Rosalina smiled warmly. "I'm out. See you tomorrow, Rosalina." Robin said.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Samus Aran. After asking around and looking to the obvious places, Samus was eventually found sitting at an outdoor restaurant table all to her lonesome. In the tables surrounding her, there was a lot of conversation and energy emanating for the restaurant.

Robin frowned and walked over confidently. He wasn't really afraid of Samus. Robin was really good at talking to people, even if things didn't always go his way at first. Chrom's Shepherds were his closest friends, and most if not all of them had very off-setting personalities.

Samus reminded him of somebody he knew, so an idea came up in his head. It was probably worth a shot.

"Hi." He said dumbly as he approached. Pikachu, who was following closely behind him, merely watched. He wondered what Robin had up his sleeves.

Samus stared, head resting on her fist. The bill was already on the table in front of her. "Hey."

Robin took a seat across from her. "I've been looking for you, you know. Rosalina told me that you might be able to do something for me."

The bounty huntress raised an eyebrow in response. Robin waited for words, but didn't get any. Her stare was cold, her eyes didn't wander, which possibly meant that she was interested. "Ahem, let me ask you something."

Samus began to tap her fingers against the table impatiently. Robin was losing her. "You know, I know somebody a lot like you. Are you, perhaps, uncomfortable around men?"

Pikachu's jaw dropped as he was knocked off of his feet by the sheer stupidity of the question. He didn't even want to look at the lone wolf's facial expression right now. Robin seemed to have taken notice of her discomfort and quickly changed the subject. Maybe she wasn't like that after all. "Er, never mind! I'll just get right to the point!"

Pikachu noticed that one of Samus's legs was now out from under the table and another was grasping for what seemed to be her wallet. She wanted to leave.

"You can use your spaceship, right? Rosalina told me that you could take me up to the stars so I could see what it was like." Robin finally admitted. Pikachu thought that maybe he should have just gotten straight to the point in the beginning.

Samus stood up and placed an intricate amount of money over the bill. Pikachu began playing with his ears in frustration. Robin sucks.

"Come on," Samus said impatiently. "What are you still sitting for? Don't you want to go to space?"

Robin's felt himself glowing from inside. He always felt giddy when given the opportunity to learn new things. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure. You _are_ my teammate."

Pikachu and Robin stared in wonder.

* * *

"Amazing!"

They were actually in space! As in, not on the ground! Robin's first experience when flying on a wyvern was amazing enough as it was, but to actually exit the atmosphere and leave the planet was a totally different sensation.

Samus leaned against the wall and watched silently as her comrade stuck his face against the window opposite from her, taking in all of the sights. She still remembered her first time in space. It was an unforgettable experience. It must have been a lot different for a grown man who thought that such things were impossible.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu stretched out his arms and legs as he made himself comfortable in one of the couches in the gunship. While it was small, the gunship was very spacious. The only other room in the ship was the bathroom. Samus normally just slept on the very same couch that Pikachu was beginning to doze off on.

"Do you spend most of your life outside of the planet?" Robin asks.

Samus nods. "Where I'm from, all planets in the galaxy are connected due to the advanced technology. As such, I've spent a lot of time in many different planets as well."

Robin was an overzealous person, obsessed with learning. Traits like this normally bothered Samus greatly, but Robin was kindhearted, making him impossible to ignore.

"With all this time you spend in other planets, I would have expected you to have a lot more friends." Robin admitted. Samus acknowledged her loneliness, but also welcomed it with open arms. She never liked to explain why since it was normally painful to.

"I just like being alone." She responded. In her profession, most friends she made were killed shortly after meeting them. There were still a small number of people that she acknowledged as "friends", but their relationships were usually very trivial to the point that she sometimes went days without even thinking of them.

Robin frowned. "I can't help but disagree with your lifestyle. I am a tactician. I don't believe it is possible to achieve success without forging bonds with those around you."

He was one of _those_ people. The exact opposite of her. "You don't understand," She began, "You command units in war, which requires a significant amount of cooperation," Samus placed a hand on her paralyzer gun's holster and began fiddling with the Velcro. She'd need to replace it soon. "I am a freelance bounty hunter. Things go much better when I am alone."

The tactician looked away from the window. His expression was that of disappointment. "Your line of work is based off of greed. I've been told stories about your adventures against the Space Pirates. Your sense of justice is there, but you have very little motivation aside from personal gain."

Samus scoffed maliciously. "Your logic is baseless. You judge me due to my occupation, but all you've heard of me has come from somebody else."

Robin turned away and back to the stars. While he enjoyed debating for his views, he had to remember that this gunship was pretty much her home. It'd be unwise to anger somebody as powerful as her. "I may be reaching a little bit, but can you think of any friends at all that you spend much time with?"

"None whatsoever."

The Plegian tactician of Ylisse exhaled and smiled. He was amnesiac, but he made plenty of friends over the very few years since Chrom first found him in the fields. This woman was probably around the same age as him and yet had no true friends.

"What about us? You've been to every one of these tournaments. Don't you think you've befriended any of us?" He asked.

Samus was quick to answer. "I don't think you realize this, but this tournament happens very intermittently. These tournaments occur almost half a decade apart from one another."

Robin frowned. "I... I see." So after this one is over, it would be a long time before he was able to spend time with the friends he's made here again.

The bounty huntress sank a little bit from where she was. She didn't like putting other people's spirits down, but Robin looked too eager to keep up a conversation that Samus herself liked to avoid. The two were simply too different, there was no way they could keep up a pleasant conversation before their personalities clashed.

Samus checked the clock above her. It was 11:20 pm, which would mean that the last of the day's matches were underway. After that, the stadium would close and most people were expected to return to their hotel rooms. Alcohol was not sold after 9 o'clock, so there was admittedly little else to do once the day's matches were over.

"I suggest we head home soon." Samus mused. She personally wouldn't have minded sitting around in her gunship, but she couldn't (or wanted to) have Robin stay.

Robin frowned. "Understood. This certainly was an unforgettable experience, but I feel as though our conversation isn't finished."

Samus said nothing in response.

* * *

Pikachu woke up sharply. The terrain he was sleeping on suddenly started shaking. What on earth?

One look around reminded him of where he was. Oh. Not on earth.

Pikachu yawned and stretched his limbs as he checked to see what was going on around him. Samus had returned to the cockpit of the ship. It seemed as though they were returning home. Robin was standing behind her watching her work.

'"You know. My experiences are molded around the people of Ylisse, Chrom's people. In actuality, I am a Plegian, which is the country just west of it. Because of my amnesia, all of my memories were spent mostly around Ylissean people. I often think about how different things would be for me had I stayed with my family." Robin explained. His biological father _did_ try to sacrifice him over religion. Robin's future self, who betrayed Chrom and returned to his father, was a major part of his adventure with the Shepherds. Only Lucina and her friends could fully explain how things occurred in the future due to Robin's family.

Samus turned around to look at him. "You mean, you were raised by other people?"

Robin scratched his cheek. "If you factor in my amnesia, then yeah."

The bounty hunter turned back to what she was doing. Ridley had killed her family when she was very little, and she ended up being raised by the Chozo people. Perhaps she and Robin actually _did_ have something in common.

"Hey," Samus began. "We have a match tomorrow afternoon together. You wouldn't mind if we both went to the team lounge and talked before then, would you?"

Robin grinned at the question. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, he had managed to break through Samus's cold shell. Now he just needed to dig a little deeper through the hard exoskeleton underneath. Samus must have had a lot of stories and painful memories that she hid to herself. While Robin wasn't sure if he was the correct person for Samus to tell these things to, he needed to make her more open to others.

"I would love that."

Pikachu sighed. The Smash Bros. tournament was full of surprises for everyone. He was sure that Robin and Samus were both in for possibly one of the biggest ones of their lives.

"Pikaaa... chu..." And with that, the electric type Pokémon promptly fell asleep once more.

* * *

_Robin's been in quite a few chapters, hasn't he? He's been the one to hold the main perspective, he's been an antagonist, and here he is in this chapter as the character that numerous teammates of his are looking at. _

_I've been playing a lot of Metroid lately and I've been meaning to write about Samus. Something about her general characterization has always intrigued me._

_We'll be returning for the Purple team next chapter:_

**Captain Falcon has miraculously been scheduled for zero matches. How does he spend the day?**


End file.
